Sueños VS Realidad
by Edelweiss Queen
Summary: Haruka se ha enamorado de una joven que solo ha visto en sus sueños y él cree que con un nuevo amanecer no la verá otra vez. Pero el destino tiene algo distinto planeado para él.
1. Una vez en un sueño

Su rostro se asomaba bajo la superficie, no lo suficientemente claro como para distinguir a la perfección sus facciones, pero si para admirar lo bella que era.  
Su largo cabello rubio verdoso flotaba con libertad en el agua expandiéndose a todo lo ancho y largo. De sus bellos ojos aguamarina emanaba curiosidad, más no la suficiente como para salir a la superficie y acercarse más a él. Su expresión debía de ser ridícula, puesto que una sonrisa radiante como el sol se pintó en sus labios. Así, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír también. Aún así, ella con un moviendo rápido y fluido, desapareció, en un destello dorado, dejando atrás solo el recuerdo de alguna vez haber estado allí.  
Pronto el océano se volvió más turbio de lo que estaba antes y enormes nubes negras cubrieron el cielo. Olas gigantes chocaban contra la costa y el muelle, olas a las que su pequeña embarcación no sobreviviría. Los golpes del océano y la inestabilidad amenazaban con volcar el barco. El viento lo hacía volar todo y alejaba la lancha de la costa. Después de dar batalla unas horas la lancha se quebró en mil pedazos y cuando él cayó al agua todo se volvió oscuridad.  
Lentamente el aire volvió a sus pulmones, sentía como el agua estancada en ellos, la que minutos atrás trataba de matarle, era expulsada. Su cuerpo estaba empapado, pero ya no estaba en el agua, el calor de la arena avivaba su cuerpo. Tomando con cuidado el control de sí mismo, abrió los ojos y se sentó. El mar estaba en calma, el sol brillaba como nunca, era un día estupendo para nadar, entonces la vio.  
Su cabello largo, más allá de las caderas, rubio verdoso y ojos aguamarina, pero ahora podía verla de cuerpo entero. Tenía cola de sirena, dorada, de sus brazos y la misma cola salía aletas más pequeñas, como un pez dorado. Su silueta fina y delicada la hacían verse adorable. Su mirada subió desde su cola hasta su torso, desnudo, sus pechos cubiertos únicamente por su cabello.  
Iba a tocar su mejilla, estiró su mano, y alcanzó su sonrojado rostro, se acercó a ella y lentamente a sus labios que clamaban encontrarse con los de él, podía sentir su cálido aliento, su respiración...

— Haru, vamos a llegar tarde. —

Makoto irrumpió en la habitación de improviso haciendo que Haruka se sobresaltara y tragara poca agua de la tina. Haruka soltó un insulto y giró para encarar a Makoto. Su amigo de la infancia se veía preocupado y perplejo.

—¡Haru! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido en la tina? Pudiste haberte ahogado y no me mires así. —

Haruka solo podía mirarlo con reproche, estaba a punto de besarla, siempre despertaba cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse; sin embargo, esta vez su sueño lo había llevado más lejos, esta vez pudo tocarla, a la chica de sus sueños, literalmente. Makoto extendió su mano para ayudarlo a salir, como siempre, pero aún lo miraba preocupado.  
La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, Makoto y Haruka caminaban a casa de los Matsuoka, quienes habían planeado una reunión, de noche, solo para que se quedaran a dormir, él, Nagisa, Rei, Nitori, Makoto y el capitán Mikoshiba, quien estaba saliendo en secreto con Gou. En secreto para Rin, por supuesto, porque los chicos del club de natación de Iwatobi fueron los primeros en darse cuenta. Aún que después de las regionales Rin había vuelto a ser él mismo, y con eso quiero decir un Nagisa dos, pero más alto y musculoso, seguía siendo igual de molesto y celoso con respecto a su hermana menor.  
La reunión era para hablar de cómo mejorar sus tiempos y cosas de ese tipo, según ellos, ya que era conocimiento público que eso era lo que menos hacían. Cuando se quedaban a dormir a casa de Gou y Rin se quedaban mirando películas hasta tarde o hablando tonterías entre ellos. A veces, a petición de Gou y sus ojitos de cachorro ahogado, Rin les contaba anécdotas de cuando estuvo en Australia. Les había contado que era todo un surfista experto, que había visto cara a cara a un enorme tiburón blanco y que había luchado contra un canguro muy violento, entre otras cosas. Los chicos sabían que la mitad de la historia era una exageración, más había algo en su forma de contarla que le restaba total importancia. Además, tener a Rin de vuelta era gratificante para Makoto, Haruka, Gou y Nagisa, por otro lado, el cambio en su actitud, desde el punto de vista de Nitori, Rei y Mikoshiba, era agradable y hasta cierto punto aterrador, ya que era radical. Haruka podía decir que lo tenía todo, o casi todo, a pesar de que sus padres casi no le visiten o le llamen, tenía a sus amigos, a todos, a su lado, lo cual era más que suficiente.  
Pero sentía que le faltaba algo, algo que hacía que su corazón luchara por escaparse de su pecho, algo que lo dejaba ansioso, algo que deseaba con todas sus ganas tener, o al menos poder contemplar. Era la misma sensación que lo sacudía hasta los huesos cuando veía una fuente de agua lo suficientemente grande como para poder entrar en ella, solo que más fuerte. Ahora más fuerte que antes, porque en sus manos estaba la suavidad de su piel quemándole, y su imagen atormentando su cordura.  
Haruka estaba consciente de que aquella chica era solo un sueño, no podía tenerla, tocarla o amarla, porque no era real. Las sirenas no existen, y si ella existiera sería imposible tener una vida normal juntos, porque ella no podía vivir en tierra ni él en el océano. Verla en sueños no era suficiente, siempre despertaba y se alejaba de ella. Se preguntaba, además, cuando dejaría de soñar con ella, desde hace una semana esos sueños comenzaron a atormentarlo, desde que habían salido a vacaciones. Pero, ¿Cuanto más durarían?

—No es bueno que pienses tanto en ese sueño, Haru. Al final es solo eso, un sueño. —

Makoto estuvo observándolo todo el camino desde que habían salido de casa de Haru hacia la casa de Rin.

— Pude tocarla, — Dijo Haru mirándose las manos. — Casi pude besarla. —

La voz de Haruka no era monótona o aburrida cuando hablaba del sueño, era, más bien, ansiosa y su mirada reflejaba el torbellino de emociones que se aglomeraban en su corazón. Pensar en un Haruka enamorado era muy difícil, Makoto siempre imaginó a Haruka enamorado de una mujer muy hermosa y amable. Pero ver a Haruka enamorado de una mujer- pez dorado sacada de sus sueños era preocupante. Lo peor de todo era que Haruka estaba totalmente descontrolado, a veces ni siquiera quería competir contra Rin, o siquiera nadar. El comportamiento de Haruka no había pasado desapercibido por sus amigos, quienes estaban sumamente preocupados por él. Todos habían tratado de ayudarlo de alguna forma, por ejemplo; Rei y Nitori intentaron hipnotizarlo, en vano. Mientras que Rin y Nagisa lo llevaron a un club nocturno, en el que no duraron ni cinco minutos.  
Movidos por la curiosidad, los chicos y Gou le pidieron que hiciera un retrato de ella, Haruka se esmeró tanto que pintó su sueño por completo de modo que al pasar las hojas rápidamente pareciera una película muda bastante real.  
Sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la casa de Rin, una hermosa y lujosa casa ubicada frente al océano en una colina. La madre de ambos pelirrojos era una exitosa abogada que trabajaba en Tokio y durante las vacaciones iba a visitar a sus hijos. La puerta se abrió de repente mostrando al sonriente pelirrojo.

—Makoto, Haru, los estábamos...—  
—¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan! ¡Los estamos esperando! Rin-chan, ¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo?—  
—Tu me empujaste, Nagisa. —  
—Oh, lo siento, Rin-chan. — Nagisa claramente no lo sentía pues trataba en vano de contener una enorme carcajada. —¡Gou-chan, chicos, ya están aquí! — Informó a gritos Nagisa desde la puerta.  
—Es Kou! — Gritó la chica desde el segundo piso. — ¡En un minuto bajo! —  
— Matsuoka-san lleva diciendo lo mismo desde hace dos horas. —  
—Siempre es así, Ai. — Dijo Rin poniendo una mano en su hombro.— Ayúdenme a poner la mesa, chicos.—

Haruka, Makoto, Nitori y Rin ponían la mesa mientras que en la cocina la señora Matsuoka, Mikoshiba y Rei preparaban una deliciosa comida. Una vez que todo estuvo listo todos se sentaron a comer.

—En los pisos de arriba, de los apartamentos donde vivo se mudaron varias personas—Dijo Nagisa — Uno arriba del mío es solo para una chica muy bonita de cabello castaño y los dos últimos pisos los compró una familia.—  
—¿Los dos últimos?— Preguntó Mikoshiba impresionado.  
—Sí, parece que también compraron la terraza. Ayer fuimos a darles la bienvenida, mis hermanas y yo, y solo vimos a tres personas. — Informó Nagisa. —Creo que son cuatro hermanos, uno es médico, el otro es editor o algo así, y una de las muchachas, que tiene su edad, es modelo de la revista Teen's Steps. — Nagisa se metió un enorme trozo de carne a la boca.  
—Dime que no los interrogaste, Nagisa. — Dijo Rei.  
—Oye Haru-kun, ¿Esa no es la revista que maneja la editorial de tus padres?— Preguntó la madre de Rin.  
—Sí—  
— ¿Cual es el nombre de ella? Mi hermana mayor trabaja para la misma revista, también como modelo. —Dijo Nitori.  
—Ummmm, no recuerdo, creo que era rusa...— Nagisa se quedó pensando en el nombre en vano. — Por qué no vamos mañana a mi casa, Jully-chan quiere ver a Rei-chan de nuevo, no ha dejado de molestarme. —

La cara de Rei se puso roja al escuchar a Nagisa, no es que Jully fuera fea, al contrario, de las tres hermanas de Nagisa, ella es la más hermosa, si evitaba pensar en que su personalidad era peor que la de su hermano menor. La hermana gemela de Jully, Sui y la mayor de los cuatro, Kai, eran más tranquilas. Rei sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en su comida. Nagisa sonrió por lo bajo, aunque no fuera del todo cierto, Jully y Rei se lo agradecerían.

Quedaron de almorzar en la casa de Nagisa al día siguiente, pero llegarían antes para ayudar a preparar la comida. Al llegar las gemelas, hermanas de Nagisa, no se encontraban, estaban con sus nuevas vecinas.

—Son inseparables, en serio, pasan ahí todo el día hablando de Rei-chan. —  
—Eso no es cierto Nagisa- kun, deja de decir esas cosas. — Sentenció Rei.  
—Pero Rei-chan, a ti te gusta mi hermana, aunque sea un año mayor. Lo sé porque cada vez que la menciono tu cara se vuelve tan roja como una manzana. Vamos a preguntarle, así verás que es cierto. —

Nagisa salió del departamento ignorando por completo a Rei y a los demás, quienes lo siguieron hasta el penúltimo piso. Una vez ahí Nagisa abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar antes y entró como perro por su casa.

—Estoy en casa— Dijo alegre.  
— ¿Nagisa? Pasa estamos en la cocina. — Dijo una voz grave desde el interior de la vivienda.

Los chicos y Gou entraron al enorme departamento, en la sala de estar había una enorme TV de plasma, a su lado tres repisas llenas de video juegos y debajo del televisor tres consolas diferentes. En frente había tres chicas concentradas jugando Call of Duty y otra pintándose las uñas. Por un momento Maokoto creyó que estaba en el paraíso, no sabía si era por tantos video juegos juntos o por la bella chica de cabello color avellana y ojos como vino de uva masacrando a sus oponentes virtuales. Ella claramente era modelo, Makoto nunca pensó que conocería a la chica por la que compraba esa estúpida revista todos los meses.

Sí, Makoto compraba una revista para chicas, Teen's Steps para ser exactos, solo por la modelo con cuerpo de diosa y sonrisa perfecta.

Por otra parte casi todos sus amigos se encontraban en el mismo dilema, al lado del amor imposible de Makoto había otra modelo de la misma revista, solo que esta tenía cabello color vainilla y ojos aguamarina, ella les resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no sabían porque. La chica de cabello vainilla se veía sumamente concentrada, sus cejas estaban tan juntas que parecía una sola y se mordía el labio inferior tan fuerte que se veía blanco. La tercera chica era una de las hermanas de Nagisa, Sui. Su cabello dorado estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y se movía a los lados como si así pudiera mover su avatar. Jully estaba pintándose las uñas de color púrpura mientras las veía jugar.

— Sui, si dejas morir mi avatar te haré mi esclava una semana. —

La aludida levantó una ceja sin despegar la vista del TV y replicó:

— Es tu culpa, si te hubieras pintado las uñas ayer que onii-chan dijo que Rei vendría, no tendrías que hacerlo hoy. —

Jully se sonrojó levemente y Nagisa sonrió para sí, estaba saliendo a la perfección y no había hecho nada aún.

— ¿Desde cuándo me pinto las uñas para Rei? —  
—Desde que son púrpura, y desde que comenzaste a arreglarte desde que le conociste. — Replicó su gemela sacándole la lengua.  
— ¿Será Rei tan guapo como dice Jully?— Preguntó la de cabello avellana.  
—Por supuesto... — Replicó Jully sin pensar, — quiero decir es más guapo que onii-chan.

— ¿Um? Tu hermano ha crecido varios centímetros desde la última foto que le tomaste, y también se ha desarrollado bien su masa muscular, Mio ve a la izquierda y Sui a la derecha. — dijo la chica de cabello vainilla.

—Pero Miky-chan, si vas por el frente quedaras expuesta. — Dijo Sui.  
—No porque ustedes dos irán primero y mataran al primer escuadrón, yo apareceré después. —  
—Espera quiere decir que te gusta Nagisa. — Exclamó Jully.

De inmediato las tres dejaron de jugar y miraron de Miky a Jully y viceversa.

— ¿Como llegaste a esa conclusión?—Preguntó Miky algo confundida. —Lo que quería decir es que tu hermano es muy apuesto, alto y maduro para su edad. —  
— ¿Maduro?— Dijo Sui.  
— ¿Porque hablas como si tuvieras cuarenta cundo solo tienes 17?— Preguntó Jully.  
—Solo concéntrense, no voy a morir hoy. — Replicó Miky poniendo fin a la conversación.

Nagisa habría mirado a Rei gritándole con la mirada "Te lo dije" si no estuviera tan avergonzado. El sonrojo de Rei rivalizaba con el de Nagisa y ninguno parecía querer darse por vencido. Mientras tanto, los otros chicos y Gou disfrutaban la escena, ya que no muy a menudo alguien lograba hacer que Nagisa se sonrojara.

— ¿Que hacen ahí, chicos? Vamos a comer, ya está todo listo. — Dijo un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina. —Haremos las presentaciones en la mesa. —

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano Miky y las demás chicas voltearon para ver a quien se dirigía el mayor. Al ver a Nagisa y a Rei ahí de pie, Jully sentía que la sangre se iba toda para su cabeza, ella solo atinó a ir directo a la cocina sin saludar si quiera. Miky, por otro lado les sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Nagisa se recuperó y sonrió de vuelta.

— ¡Eka, a comer! — Gritó otro hombre parecido al que los había recibido pero un poco menos corpulento.

Una vez sentados a la mesa Makoto preguntó:

—Nagisa, creí que almorzaríamos en tu casa. —  
—Así era, pero luego creí que sería divertido que conocieran a mis vecinas ya que cuando terminen las vacaciones ellas asistirán a la nuestra secundaría. —  
— ¿Y por qué no las has presentado aún?— Inquirió Rin.  
—Cierto, mi nombre es Nicolai Ivanov. — Dijo el más alto de los hombres. —Él es mi hermano menor Klaus. —Dijo señalando al otro hombre. —Y ella es mi hermanita Mikaela, una de las gemelas. —Dijo refiriéndose a la chica de cabello vainilla.  
—Mi nombre es Mio Crotova, conozco a Miky y a sus hermanos desde siempre. Prácticamente vivo con ellos. — Dijo la chica de cabello avellana.  
—Y nosotras somos hermanas mayores de onii-chan, mi nombre es Sui y ella es Jully—

Después de largas presentaciones la plática no se hizo esperar, Mio y Miky practicaban la natación como deporte para mantenerse en forma, así que había tema de conversación para rato. Las hermanas de Nagisa hablaban con Rei y Rin sobre a qué universidad irían al terminar la secundaria, osea, al finalizar el siguiente período escolar. Klaus y Nicolai hablaban con Mikoshiba, quien trabajaría como entrenador en el Samesuka para costear su universidad. Las conversaciones iban y venían, pero Haruka no les prestaba atención, había algo en Mikaela que despertaba una parte dormida de su memoria. Algo le decía que ya la había visto en otra parte, pero no recodaba donde, hasta que una luz se encendió en su cabeza.  
Ella era muy similar a la chica de sus sueños, sus ojos, su fina silueta, más no era igual. Por supuesto Haruka no esperaba que tuviera cola de pez, y no era su cabello hasta los hombros, sin el tono verdoso, lo que lo hacía dudar. Era su mirada, la mirada de Mikaela era fuerte, segura, la de la chica de su sueño era tímida, su sirena parecía tenerle miedo al mundo; sin embargo, el parecido era sorprendente.

—Haru...—

Haruka volteo hacia Makoto, todos estaban mirándolo en silencio.

—Ah, no se asusten, es inofensivo...— Dijo Rin a modo de chiste.  
— ¿Pasa algo Haruka?— Preguntó Miky.

Haruka miró a Makoto sin entender la situación.

—Estabas mirando a Miky-chan sin pestañear. — Dijo Makoto, parecía no saber si reírse o preocuparse por su amigo de la infancia.  
—Ahora que lo pienso, Eka no ha asomado ni un dedo por aquí, iré a buscarla. — Dijo Klaus cambiando de tema.

Haru se disculpó y alegó que estaba pensando, también tuvo que admitir que se le hacía familiar, aunque no dijo porque. Gou supuso que debía ser porque ella era una modelo famosa, además de que trabajaba para los padres de Haruka, prácticamente.

Las conversaciones se reanudaron y el bullicio inundó la mesa de nuevo. En el amplio comedor bien cabían dos mesas más y eso que aún sobraban cuatro espacios. El lugar en sí era elegante y tenía estilo, pero no era soberbio.  
Minutos después Klaus regresó sin nadie, intercambió unas palabras con su hermano en ruso y tema terminado. A la hora del postre acordaron ir a la sala para poder jugar a los video juegos.

— ¿Puedo usar el baño?—Preguntó Haruka de repente. Mikaela sonrió y le indicó donde estaba.

Haru siguió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, con puntos y comas, no era una persona despistada y nunca se perdía, pero hoy era la excepción. En algún momento dio un giro equivocado y terminó por extraviarse en aquel enorme lugar. Ahora solo veía un pasillo sin salida con unas escaleras que daban al techo, las subió pues no tenía más opción.  
Llegó a una habitación llena de ventanas y con dos balcones, la habitación estaba bien ventilada por lo que no se sentía tanto calor como afuera. La habitación estaba decorada por una mujer, eso estaba claro. En una repisa había muchos peluches, todos tiernos y afelpados. Había una especie de torre cubierta por repisas llenas de libros y una pequeña vitrina llena de premios, él pudo reconocerlos, eran los premios que daba la editorial de sus padres a los mejores escritores, los había por categorías y temporadas y ahí había muchos. Opuesto a la torre había barras como las que las bailarinas de ballet usan para practicar. Había un piano de cola, un arpa, un violín y un cello. Al lado había un estante con cosas de arte como cuadernos de dibujo, lápices, pinceles, acuarelas, etc.  
Entre los peluches una foto con cinco niños. Nicolai y Klaus estaban vestidos como militares, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes, ambos abrazaban a tres niños muy parecidos. Una era Mikaela, a su lado había un niño de cabello blanco platinado y de última una niña de cabello rubio verdoso. Todos tenían ojos aguamarina y lucían sonrientes. A Haru se le encendió la mirada, tal vez la chica de sus sueños estaba a su lado, tal vez solo debía dejarse llevar. Tal vez el destino los quería juntos.  
Al final de la habitación entre la cama y otra puerta había más escaleras que terminaban en una cubierta de cristal en el techo por donde entraba mucha luz. Haru no lo pensó dos veces, debía subirlas.  
Su cabeza emergió de la habitación para entrar en una especie de vivero en miniatura, con paredes transparentes y lleno de flores coloridas, llenas de vida. Comenzó a avanzar hasta una mesa donde había una laptop, un teléfono con estuche de conejo y varios papeles esparcidos, además de un carboncillo.  
Haruka tomó uno de los papeles de la mesa, era un retrato, un retrato suyo vestido como príncipe y mojado hasta las ideas. En él, Haruka estaba inconsciente y una mano le acariciaba el cabello.  
Dejó el dibujo en la mesa y siguió hasta una clase de sillón- hamaca cubierto con un colchón y varias almohadas. Ahí yacía ella, acostada y profundamente dormida, la luz iluminaba su rostro y le daba un aire angelical. Haruka sonreía ampliamente, sentía que la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, quería abrasarla, besarle, como no pudo en su sueño. Haruka se agachó frente a ella, la miró dormir largo rato preguntándose que debía hacer, quería hacer algo que le demostrara sus sentimientos. Se sentía impaciente. Ella se removió en sueños y Haruka acarició su rostro para tranquilizarla, aparto unos mechones de su frente y le dio un tierno beso en ella.

Haruka salió de la recamara decidido, ya sabía que debía hacer.


	2. El príncipe que soñé

Le miraba sobre la inestable embarcación, su rostro no daba señales de estar sorprendido, o siquiera estar sintiendo algo. Comenzaba a decepcionarse, tal vez él no se fijaría en ella nunca, después de todo, que tenía ella de especial que no tuviera otra mujer –con piernas– de la superficie. Se fijó en sus ojos azules, eran como una puerta al cielo, o al océano, eran dos zafiros llenos de vida que daban calor a su alma. Quería salir del agua, estar con él, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que él fuera otro pescador más, un humano más guiado únicamente por la codicia. No sería la primera vez que intentan engañarle para capturarla, pero ella sabía que él era diferente, su corazón se lo decía. Ante este pensamiento una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, saldría del agua, ahora estaba segura.  
Como si el destino quisiera separarlos, la mar enfurecida de repente comenzó a sacudir la embarcación donde él estaba. Ella se había visto obligada a bajar para no ser arrastrada por la corriente, pero aún así se quedó cerca para cuidar de su querido príncipe. Después de unas horas de dar batalla, el pequeño barco cedió. Una ola enorme cayó sobre este y lo partió en pedazos. El único hombre que estaba sobre el barco cayó al agua. Las olas lo empujaban de un lado a otro, él luchaba, más los golpes y el cansancio lo vencieron dejándolo inconsciente, ahogándolo.  
Ella se armó de valor y se acercó a él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo condujo a la costa más lejana al pueblo y al muelle, así ella podría velar por él hasta el momento en que despertara. Lo acostó sobre su pecho y nadó sobre su espalda hasta la orilla. Basta decir que quedó exhausta ya que aparte de luchar contra la corriente debía velar por que las olas no los sumergieran. Al llegar a la playa lo acostó con cuidado sobre el lecho de arena y examinó que no tuviera alguna herida de gravedad, afortunadamente no. Horas después de respirar con dificultad e intentos fallidos de salvarle, él empezó a escupir el agua que había tragado y se sentó trabajosamente. Miró a su alrededor, al océano que yacía tranquilo, al cielo en calma y al sol radiante. Giró su cabeza y sus ojos aguamarina se encontraron con los zafiros de él. La miró de abajo hacia arriba, examinando cada aspecto de su fisionomía, su cola, su torso, sus ojos se detuvieron en sus pechos unos segundos y un brillo fugaz cruzó a través de su mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo cuando él se acercó a ella lentamente, como quien se acerca a un cachorro herido y asustado. Él tocó sus mejillas, ella podía sentir su rostro arder, él se acercó lentamente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus respiraciones entrelazarse. Iba a besarla, ya casi...

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, el sol del ocaso le daba de lleno en el rostro y la alarma de su teléfono sonó en la mesa tras ella. Por fin, ese sueño que la volvía loca hacía que de su corazón saltaran chispas. Por fin, repetía para sí misma. Lo rescató, le salvó de ahogarse y morir y para colmo él iba a besarla. Eka sentía que podía cruzar un océano solo por verle otra vez. Ignoró el dolor de su espalda por la mala posición en la que había dormido y se dirigió a la mesa para recoger sus cosas. Apagó su computadora y recogió sus dibujos y su teléfono. Se detuvo cuando se percató de que había algo ahí que no era suyo, un cuaderno de dibujo casi nuevo estaba al lado de sus cosas. Eka se sentó en la mesa y abrió el cuaderno.  
Con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas contempló uno a uno los dibujos, era ella, como sirena y semidesnuda pero a fin de cuentas ella, pasó los dibujos con calma para admirarlos, eran bellísimos. Después del último había una carta escrita a mano y un número de teléfono. En la carta decía que mientras escribía la había observado dormir, repetía lo bella que era y lo feliz que estaba por haberla encontrado, la carta estaba escrita en ruso con una letra perfecta y estilizada. Ahí la llamaba su bello ángel o cosas ridículamente cursi como esas. Le contaba como esperaba ansioso soñar con ella cada noche, como le quitaba las ganas de nadar y como sufría al saber que al despertar ella no estaría a su lado.  
Saber que su príncipe se sentía como ella la llenaba de alegría, era tan romántico saber que ambos tuvieron el mismo sueño repetidas veces. No podía explicar cómo se sentía, sus emociones y sus pensamientos no estaban coordinados, ella daba vueltas en el ático que se había transformado en su habitación, saltaba en la cama y reía como una demente. Eso fue lo pensó su hermana al menos, "Ah perdido la cabeza".

—Se puede saber ¿Qué diablos te pasa?— Preguntó aguantando la risa.  
—Ríe todo lo que quieras, estuvo aquí, él sueña conmigo. —  
— ¿Ah?—  
—Mi príncipe, me dejó esto y un número de teléfono. — Dijo pasándole el cuaderno de Haruka.  
— ¿Porque tienes cola de pez y estás semidesnuda?—  
—Por la misma razón que él viste como príncipe. — Le pasó los dibujos que ella había hecho de su sueño.

Miky ya lo sabía, había visto los dibujos antes y sabía que Haruka era con quien su hermana soñaba, solo terminó de confirmarlo cuando dijo que le recordaba a alguien. Por eso lo había enviado al cuarto de Ekaterina, para que se conocieran, lo que no sabía era que su dulce hermanita estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Leyó la carta escrita en ruso, para colmo hablaba ruso. Bueno sabía que el padre de Haruka era de ruso, pero nunca pensó que su hijo dominara el idioma.  
Miky terminó de atar cabos, Haruka había durado mucho en el "baño" y al regresar salió corriendo poniendo excusas extrañas y cuando regresó una hora después pidió el "baño" de nuevo, donde duró casi una hora. Entonces Haruka había ido hasta su casa solo para traer los dibujos y le dejaba a su hermana la decisión de llamarle o no. Ridículamente romántico, quien diría que el chico frío y poco hablador sería así de dulce, la pareja perfecta para su hermana.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo llamarlo? —  
— ¿Por qué no lo harías? Estás aquí toda derretida casi planeando tu boda y no piensas llamarlo. Ve y alístate, yo le ponderé un mensaje de texto. —

Eka entró a la puerta que estaba cerca de su cama, un ropero enorme le dio la bienvenida, al final la esperaba otra puerta que la conducía al baño. Entró para darse una ducha rápida mientras su hermana elegía un atuendo para ella. El teléfono- conejo vibró para avisar que había recibido un mensaje nuevo, la respuesta de Haruka. Miky se acerco a la ducha para leerle el mensaje en voz alta: "Podemos vernos en la playa, cerca del faro. Te estaré esperando."

—Que romántico, en la playa de noche. — Gritó Eka desde la ducha.  
—Solo espero que no quiera pasarse de listo contigo. —  
— ¿Que quieres decir?—Preguntó Eka asomando la cabeza.

Miky rodó los ojos y siguió con su misión. Como experta en moda que era eligió una atuendo que hacía que su hermana se viera como en los dibujos, no como sirena, sino tierna e inocente. Arregló su cabello para que viera más largo y lo dejó suelto, ya que en los dibujos de Haruka el cabello de la sirena estaba claramente detallado. Mio llegó minutos después para darle los retoques finales entre ambas. Además acordaron acompañarla hasta la playa y de vuelta, ya que estaba oscureciendo. Las hermanas de Magia también irían, puesto que su hermano se había ido a casa de Haruka y alguien debía preparar la cena, teniendo en cuenta que él no sabe cocinar, Reí sí.  
Miky miró a su hermana, a la escritora que podía crear una obra maestra en cualquier género literario que se propusiera, a la escritora que había ganado cinco años seguidos el premio a escritor del año, a más libros vendidos en un día y al artista del año, consecutivamente. Ese año no sería la excepción, claro. Miky buscó la niña insegura a la que siempre estaba cuidando, pero solo vio a una joven enamorada hasta los poros de un príncipe extraído de un sueño. Y si ese príncipe la hacía llorar ella aplicaría sus conocimientos en artes marciales en él.

En otra parte, en casa de Haruka en realidad...

—¿Que me pongo?—  
—Cualquier cosa Haru, vas a la playa no a un concurso de belleza.—  
—No lo entiendes Rin, Haru no puede ponerse cualquier cosa por que va a ver a la chica que ama.—  
—Mako-chan tiene razón Rin-chan, debemos elegir el atuendo correcto.—  
—Es cierto, Haruka-sempai debe verse elegante pero no en exceso.—  
—Rei-sempai tiene razón, según muchos rituales de apareamiento, el macho debe enamorar a la hembra usando cosas llamativas, las aves usan las plumas y las ranas inflan sus gargantas...—  
—Ai, prácticamente estas sugiriendo que Haruka valla con el ridículo traje de baño de mariposas de Rei.—  
—Rin-sempai, mi traje no es ridículo. Los colores y las mariposas sirven para...—  
— ¡A callar! Haruka sempai, use esta camisa, estos pantalones, Seijuurou, pásame esos zapatos. — Gou se quedó un momento analizando a Haruka. —Perfecto. —

El teléfono de Haruka vibró sobre la mesa y el adolescente se lanzó hacia aquel para responder creyendo que era ella.

"Haru, ¿Estás ahí?"

— ¿Que ocupas?—

La voz de Haruka se oía decepcionada y para la otra persona al lado del teléfono esto no pasó desapercibido.

"Haru, cambia ese tono, te tengo buenas noticias, ¿No le preguntaras a mamá cuales?"

Silencio, seguido de un suspiro emitido por la mujer.

"Saldremos a cenar hoy con la chica de la que te hablé, ¿Recuerdas?"

Haruka recordaba que su madre le vivía diciendo que había conocido a una chica con la que haría una excelente pareja. Chica, en la que no estaba interesado. Iba a replicar, pero...

"Si no vienes te llevaremos a vivir a Tokio con nosotros, pasaremos por ti en una hora, ya mencione que en Tokio no hay piscinas, ni Makoto..."

...Más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo...

—Ya tenía un compromiso. —

"Pues cancélalo."

...Y la madre de Haruka no era diablo, pero bien que conocía a su hijo...

La mujer cortó el teléfono y Haruka se quedó mirándolo como si con la mirada fuera a hacerlo explotar. Estaba a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana cuando entró un mensaje. "Lo lamento, no podemos vernos hoy, pero ¿Que tal mañana?" Haruka quería mandar a todos al carajo, pero se contuvo. "De acuerdo, paso por ti mañana temprano." Una vez que el mensaje fue enviado Haruka fue al inodoro y arrojó el teléfono en él. Makoto se quedó de piedra y luego suspiró.

—Supongo que será mañana, no te desanimes Haru. —

Makoto le regaló una de esas sonrisas que siempre le levantaban el ánimo, así que asintió y se cambió de ropa por otra nada formal. Conociendo a sus padres irían al lugar más caro de Iwatobi, así que él no se vestiría para la ocasión, solo para llevarles la contraria. Cuando sus padres pasaron por él, ambos se quedaron mirándolo, él solo se sentó en el asiento de atrás y se quedó mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana.

—Por favor hijo, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?—

A pesar de los reclamos de su padre, su madre arrancó el auto y partieron rumbo al "Kamisama Restaurant" el más caro de todos, donde nadie entraba sin corbata y saco, Haruka sonrió para sí mismo, era un genio.  
Al llegar la madre de Haruka le pasó una bolsa a su hijo y le ordenó usar lo que había dentro, un traje entero como el que usaba su padre. Haruka susurró un insulto. Al llegar a la mesa las otras personas ya los esperaban ahí, eran muchos, pero Haruka centró su atención en una sola.

—Haruka ella es la chica de la que te he hablado. — Dijo su madre.


	3. Falsa princesa

Al lado de su madre había una chica de pie vestida tan elegante como los demás, su cabello plateado estaba recogido en un moño y sus ojos azules iluminaban su rostro oculto bajo una máscara de "discreto" maquillaje de noche. El vestido era rojo, color que resaltaba sus blancas facciones. La sonrisa de la chica emitía seguridad y falsa amabilidad, o eso percibió Haruka.

Él dejo de mirarla y dirigió su vista a los otros invitados, ignorando a su madre quien hacía las presentaciones. Mio, Miky y Eka estaban en la mesa también junto a un par de chicos, uno de ellos hablaba sin parar con su casi novia. Los ojos azules se volvieron tormentosos al notar que ella le escuchaba encantada. Iba a pasar al lado de su madre pero esta le tomó por el brazo.

— Haruka, compórtate. —

— ¿Que quieres?—

Haruka estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con su madre, y eso que apenas había llegado.

— Me estabas ignorando. —

Haruka rodó los ojos, las conversaciones con su madre no iban a ningún lado nunca. Su madre golpeaba el piso con el zapato en señal de impaciencia. El de ojos azules respiró hondo.

— Nanase Haruka — Se presentó.

Haruka no esperó una respuesta por parte de la chica, la rodeó a ella y a su madre y fue directo hacia su sirena, todos en la mesa lo miraban.

El restaurante al que habían ido era famoso por tener una pista de baile en medio del salón, usualmente la pequeña orquesta tocaba algún vals cada dos horas. Aún así entre semana para atraer clientela bajaban los precios y contrataban a un DJ o hacían noche de karaoke, esa noche no, por supuesto.

El nadador caminó hacia ella, que le había estado mirando algo sonrojada, tomó una de sus manos y la besó. El rostro de Eka estaba sonrosado, más una sonrisa encantadora lo cruzó. Haruka la miró de pies a cabeza, su cabello estaba suelto y perfectamente peinado, se veía suave y sedoso, no estaba maquillada, solo había puesto un poco de brillo a sus labios. Usaba un vestido rosa que hacía destacar sus ojos y Haru adivinó que no estaba usando tacones.

La adorable chica se encontraba algo incomoda ante la mirada penetrante del joven y como si estuviera predeterminado la música comenzó a sonar. Él la llevó de la mano a la pista de baile. Colocó una mano en su cintura y ella una en su hombro, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro ambos jóvenes olvidaron donde estaban, bailando en sueños. Las palabras estaban de sobra cuando estaban tan cerca. Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón de su príncipe; él afirmó el agarre de sus cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo, pero la música paró llegando al final de la canción y despertaron de ese bonito sueño, recordando donde estaban y que todos los miraban. Haruka tomó su mano y la besó de nuevo, un rubor carmín atravesó el rostro de ella.

Volvieron a la mesa y tomaron asiento, al lado de Eka no había espacio pues Mio y Miky estaban a su lado. Más como un rayo Mio se pasó al frente de Miky, dejándole el espacio libre a Haruka. Pero justo cuando iba a tomar asiento al lado de su querida sirena...

— ¡Haru es un increíble bailarín! ¡Asombroso! — La chica que su madre le presentó prácticamente lo arrastro al extremo opuesto de la mesa para que se sentara a su lado. —Haru háblame más de ti. —

—Haruka, para ti. — La voz de Haruka era monótona como siempre. Y cuando se disponía a alejarse para tomar su lugar al lado de Eka, su madre lo obligó a sentarse. Y para peores sus padres ya habían ordenado, por lo que la comida llegó al instante.

El nadador volteo para ver a su sirena, ella le miraba triste pero ya la comida estaba ahí, no podía cambiarse. Trató de disculparse con la mirada pero lo único que consiguió expresar fue ansiedad.

— ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —

—Eso no te incumbe, Riss. —

— ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? Y claro que me incumbe soy tu madre. —

— Exacto, solo eso. Y no tienes derecho a elegir con quien salgo y con quién no. —

La voz de Haruka comenzaba a sonar enojada, su padre solo miraba interesado a la chica con la que su hijo había bailado y luego a la que había rechazado.

— ¿No vas a decirle nada? — La mujer volteo hacia su marido en busca de apoyo.

— Tiene razón, no tienes derecho. — Clariss le miró indignada. —Mesero por favor ponga este plato al lado de la hermosa joven de vestido rosa pastel, por favor. —

El mesero así lo hizo y Haruka, con aprobación de su padre, se pasó de lugar.

—No es tu culpa, niña. Clariss ha venido molestando a Haruka desde la mañana, por eso está de malas. — Dijo el padre de Haruka a la modelo a la que Haru había rechazado.

— No es molestia, me encantan los retos, Nanase-sama. —

Eka entendió que esa era una declaración de guerra por parte de la modelo.

— Empecemos de nuevo, Haru, soy Nitori Rizu, modelo de Teen's Steps. — Dijo la modelo.

— En realidad casi todos son modelos, a excepción de Ekaterina -supongo que ya lo sabes- y Nitori Tomoe, ambas son escritoras y a parte se encargan los reportajes más importantes de la revista, los cuales son un éxito. — Aclaró su padre.

— Es un placer, a todos. — Dijo Haru

— ¿Cómo se conocieron, hijo?— Preguntó su padre sin poder resistirlo.

La relación con su padre era distinta a la que tenía con su madre, si no fuera por él ahora estaría en Tokio lejos de sus amigos. Además su madre se comportaba más como una niña caprichosa casi siempre, no es que no la quisiera, pero Haruka quería una madre, no una hermana menor.

— En un sueño. — Respondió, su padre lo miró un rato y luego soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el restaurante. — Muchacho, eres igual a tu madre. — Dicho esto volvió a reír como un demente.

Haruka estaba indignado, estaba siendo honesto y él se lo tomaba como un chiste. Clariss también le miraba indignada.

— No me mires así niño, lo que quiero decir es que ella solía ser así cuando era adolescente, creía en el amor a primera vista y esas cosas ridículas. —

— ¿Tu no?— Preguntaron Clariss y Haru al mismo tiempo.

Su padre no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a reír más fuerte, si era posible. Madre e hijo se miraron y volvieron el rostro reacios a aceptar que eran igual de testarudos. Para sorpresa de ambos todos en la mesa comenzaron a reír también alivianando el ambiente.

Haru miró a Eka, ella trataba con un esfuerzo sobre humano de no reírse pero unas pequeñas carcajadas se escapaban de todos modos. Al final Haru liberó una sonrisa.

Sus padres habían ordenado para él caballa y vegetales con una salsa especial, su madre había ordenado lo mismo. Mio, Miky y Haru hablaban de natación y Eka escuchaba atentamente, de vez en cuando agregaba lo buenas nadadoras que eran ambas y a veces contaban alguna anécdota divertida de cuando niñas. Rizu entró en la conversación alegando que ella también era nadadora y su hermana pequeña les dijo que tenían un hermano –gemelo de Tomoe– que entrenaba con el equipo de Samezuka.

"Así que Tomoe es la gemela de Nitori y Rizu hermana mayor de ambos" pensó Haru.

Luego la pequeña Tomoe y Eka iniciaron una charla acerca del próximo artículo de la revista. Tomoe parecía admirar a Eka casi tanto como Nitori a Rin, la diferencia era que Eka era amable con ella. Por otro lado, Mio, Miky y Rizu estaban en medio de una batalla campal, discutiendo acerca de lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser esta última.

Eka le explicó que Rizu y su hermana se llevaban como perros y gatos desde que ella y Tomoe competían por el premio a escritor del año y la gemela de Nitori siempre quedaba en segundo lugar. Aunque entre ambas escritoras no había ningún tipo de rivalidad, sino amistad.

Más tarde la madre del nadador comenzó a interrogarlo acerca de la escuela y sus amigos. Su padre lo felicitó por sus buenas notas y su hijo dijo que era gracias a que entre todos se habían ayudado a estudiar. Sus padres le preguntaron qué pensaba hacer al finalizar la secundaria, pero Haru no tenía idea.

—Tal vez podrías trabajar en la editorial mientras piensas en lo que quieres. — Dijo su padre.

—Aún tiene tiempo, no lo presiones. — Respondió su madre.

—Tal vez quiera ser artista como tú, querida. ¿Qué opinas hijo? —

—Puede ser. —

El rostro de la madre de Haru se iluminó y comenzó a hacer planes para remodelar su galería en Tokio y dejarle un espacio a su hijo, su padre y el de ojos azules intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. La verdad a Haru la idea no le parecía mala del todo, le gustaba dibujar y tener a su madre para pedir ayuda o consejo sería agradable.

— ¿Y tú, Ekaterina-san? ¿Qué planeas para el futuro?—Preguntó Clariss de mejor humor.

—Quería ir a una universidad en Inglaterra, pero prefiero ir a una más cerca, acabamos de mudarnos aquí y no me gustaría alejarme mucho de mis hermanos, además tengo un nuevo sueño. — Agregó mirando al nadador disimuladamente.

— ¿Que planeas estudiar?— Siguió Yukio, padre de Haruka.

—Literatura clásica. — Contestó Eka con una enorme sonrisa.

La cena continuo como si nada, el director de la editorial contaba chistes a todos y su risa resonaba en la sala, Miky le hacía segunda contando otro más divertido aún, lo que terminó en una guerra de chistes entre ambos. La atención de todos estaba dirigida a los que competían; sin embargo, Haruka notó que Nitori Rizu miraba de reojo a Eka de una forma que no le agradó y al notar los ojos azules sobre ella Rizu fingió poner atención a los chistes.

Había algo en esa modelo que a Nanase no le gustaba, iba desde su forma de actuar hasta ese rostro falso cubierto por maquillaje. Era bonita, eso no lo discutía, pero su actitud amable era fingida. Lo sabía porque Makoto era la persona más amable que él conocía y la hermana de Nitori distaba mucho de ser o recordarle a su amigo de la infancia.

Tal vez era por la forma en la que lo había llevado al otro lado de la mesa o por la sonrisa falsa que le regalo apenas llegó, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de que debía ser cuidadoso con ella.

Minutos después llegó el postre, era una porción de pastel –diferente para todos– con dos bolas de helado al lado. Haruka notó que su querida Ekaterina era vegetariana, puesto que solo comió una ensalada y evitó la carne. Al chico de ojos azules le tocó un trozo de pastel de limón –detestaba el pastel de limón– y a la de ojos aguamarina de chocolate, ambos tenían helado de vainilla.

Eka le miraba curiosa, Haru miraba extrañamente su pastel, no lo tocaba y parecía no querer hacerlo.

— ¿Prefieres el de chocolate?—

Haru la miró y un sonrojo le iluminó la cara, ella sonrió y cambió los platos.

— A mí me gusta cualquiera, en especial los de frutas. —

Haru seguía observándola de reojo, ella no paraba de sorprenderle, lo leía casi tan fácil como Makoto, además era un encanto.

— Gracias. —

Al final de la velada Haruka llevó a Eka a un lugar apartado.

— ¿Harás algo en la mañana?—

—No, en realidad. —

—Entonces pasaré por ti a eso de las nueve. —

Haru titubeo un poco pero al final le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mañana tendrían su primera cita.


	4. Primera cita

Eran las ocho y media y Haru ya estaba sentado en la sala del departamento de los Ivanov esperando a Eka.

Vestirse le llevó tres horas y solo duró diez minutos en la ducha. A petición de Haru, sus amigos estaban en su casa desde temprano y entre todos ayudaron a Haruka a arreglarse. Se había puesto casi toda la botella de colonia y la llevaba en la mochila por si acaso. Makoto le había advertido que no llevara el nadador puesto, así evitaría desnudarse en público. Rin le había dado consejos ya que él había tenido citas antes y prometieron estar cerca por si algo sucedía.

Sus amigos trataron de calmarlo, y estaba funcionando hasta que tuvo que sentarse en el sofá con dos hombres más altos y musculosos que Makoto mirándolo como si fuera un criminal peligroso.

Haruka estaba sentado en el sillón individual, los hermanos en el de tres. Nicolai llevaba sobre la ropa un cobertor de ositos y un rodillo enorme en la mano izquierda. Klaus el cuchillo para picar vegetales. El de ojos azules tragó grueso y se puso de pie frente a ambos hermanos.

— Prometo que la cuidaré y la regresaré a salvo. — Los miró a los ojos. —Jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara. —

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron mutuamente.

— Lo sabemos, Nanase–kun. — La expresión de Klaus era muy sombría. — Porque si no es así te cortaré el carisma y te lo coseré al trasero. —

— Buena suerte en tu cita, Haru-kun. — Habló el otro hermano.

Haru hizo una reverencia, aunque su instinto de supervivencia le decía que no debía darles la espalda a esos dos. No le dio tiempo de volver al sillón por que Eka bajó en ese preciso momento.

El vestido corto blanco y las zapatos bajos resaltaban sus piernas y su cabellos estaba suelto de nuevo, "Hermosa", pensó él. Corrió hasta donde estaban ellos y le sonrió a Haru.

— Lamento la tardanza. —

— No pasa nada, yo llegué antes. —

Ella sonrió de nuevo y lo tomó de la mano, salieron del departamento y tomaron el ascensor. Detrás de Eka y Haru, disimuladamente, salieron Miky y Mio.

— Sí, ya salieron, ya debieron haber tomado el ascensor. — Decía Miky a alguien al teléfono.

"Bien, nosotros estamos al frente, nos vemos en el parque." Respondió Nagisa al otro lado.

Al salir del edificio Eka sintió que la vigilaban, iba a preguntarle a su cita pero este se veía aburrido, como siempre. Haruka entrelazó ambas manos como si fueran novios y se dirigieron a su destino.

El parque acuático tenía nuevos animales en exhibición como rayas, delfines, un tiburón tigre, y peces de arrecife nuevos. El nadador dedujo que si era vegetariana posiblemente le gustaran los animales y como en su sueño ella era una sirena creyó que sería buena idea. Al llegar los ojos aguamarina brillaron como faros y ella comenzó a dar saltos cortos tratando de no llamar la atención. Con una sonrisa gigante sujetó con más fuerza la mano de su príncipe y entró corriendo al lugar.

Detrás de ellos Makoto comenzaba a sudar frío, solo esperaba que a su amigo no le diera por meterse en uno de los tanques.

Haruka tenía que admitir que se sentía orgulloso de la reacción provocada en la chica, observaba a los animales emocionada como una niña y se sorprendía de cualquier detalle con mucha facilidad. En todo el recorrido sus manos no se habían soltado ni un minuto, esto hacía que Haruka no pudiera dejar de sonreír como un idiota, aunque Eka creía que la sonrisa de él era encantadora. El de ojos azules trataba de impresionarla con su conocimiento sobre peces, lastimosamente lo único que se le venía a la mente era gastronomía.

Ella sugirió jugar a verdad o reto, así podrían conocerse mejor y él estuvo de acuerdo. Al principio eran preguntas tímidas, pero conforme la confianza crecía entre ellos comenzaron a preguntarse todo tipo de cosas. A veces elegían reto, y debían hacer cosas como beber agua de una pecera, comer comida para peces o contar chistes o anécdotas vergonzosas. A Haru le tocó contar chistes, solo porque ella quería conocer la parte divertida de él, pero no era tan bueno como su padre. Los chistes de Haru eran tan malos que hacían que ella se partiera de risa en el suelo, contagiando a su pareja en el proceso. Ella tampoco era muy buena, cabe destacar que como comediantes ambos se morirían de hambre. La risa de Haru era casi tan estridente como la su padre, en un ataque de risa uno de los guardias llegó a pedirles que hicieran un poco más de silencio.

Al llegar al túnel bajo la piscina principal Eka abrazó el brazo de Haru con fuerza, él volteo para ver si le sucedía algo. Ella estaba pálida y podía sentirla temblar y sus ojos cerrados contenían algunas lágrimas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — La voz de Haru desprendía dulzura y preocupación.

Ella abrió los ojos y murmuró una disculpa, iba a seguir caminando pero Haru la detuvo, tomó su mentón para que le mirase a los ojos y le preguntó de nuevo. Al no obtener respuesta la abrazó y murmuró en su oído: "Yo te cuido, así que nada malo va a pasarte." Ella se aferró a su camisa y asintió con la cabeza levemente.

Entraron al túnel, ella sujetaba la mano de Haru con fuerza pero a medida que avanzaban y él le hablaba de los peces y le señalaba los más bonitos su miedo se evaporó.

Al salir del túnel ella comenzó a jugar con Haru de nuevo. Saltaba por ahí y lo llevaba a todos lados, no es que les quedara mucho por ver, ya habían recorrido casi todo el acuario. Solo les faltaba el tiburón, los delfines y la orca. El tiburón era enorme y tenía rayas de color gris oscuro por todo su cuerpo. Sus dientes eran del tamaño del pulgar de ella y no se veía nada amistoso.

Haru, por otra parte, luchaba contra sus ganas de desnudarse y entrar al enorme tanque lleno de agua. No, no debía mirarlo, no podía entrar, pero el tanque era tan grande... A Haru se le hacía agua la boca, casi podía escuchar al agua llamándole...

"Haru, ven."

No, si entraba al tanque, si se desnudaba en público ella podría pensar que él era un fenómeno, podría alejarse de él y no querer verlo nunca más, pero... No, nada de peros. Haru se regaño a sí mismo por ser tan débil. No iba a caer, ya después le contaría de su pequeño problema con el agua, pero esa era su primera cita y no iba a arruinarla.

Así, lejos de los conflictos internos de Haru, Eka le miraba preocupada. Haruka había estado haciendo caras extrañas, como pucheros y miraba al estanque del tiburón como si fuera la última fuente de agua de la Tierra. Ekaterina no era idiota, Haruka quería comerse ese tiburón o eso parecía, y por la seguridad de todos esperaba estar equivocada.

Más lejos aún, Makoto y los chicos rezaban porque Haruka no se desnudara ahí mismo, estaba claro que él estaba luchando contra su hidrófila. Y ella lo había notado, tenía una ceja levantada y miraba a Haru y al estanque.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa? — Preguntó Mio.

— Larga historia. — Respondió Makoto.

Cerca de ellos iba pasando un hombre con una canasta de pescados muertos, Rin tomó uno y se lo lanzó a Haruka. O esa era la idea... El pescado le dio de lleno en la cara a Ekaterina. Lo buenos es que al pasar al frente de Haru y peinarle la nariz el chico dejó de pensar en su problema y volteó a ver a su casi- novia quien tenía cara de querer ahorcar al chico de los pescados.

Rin se abofeteo mentalmente, y Sui físicamente; lo que casi le cuesta la vida a ella. A decir verdad el estar espiando a los chicos estaba haciendo que ellos se empezaran a llevar bien. Se habían dividido el acuario por zonas para vigilarlo mejor. Gou y Mikoshiba –muy a pesar de Rin ellos eran pareja– las atracciones de la entrada. A Rin y a Sui les había tocado la zona del tiburón, a petición del chico. A Rei y a Jully los peces tropicales, porque eran "hermosos". A Nagisa y a Miky les tocaba los delfines, la cual sería la última parada. Y por fin a Mio y a Makoto el siguiente puesto, la orca.

Ambos llegaron a la piscina donde estaba el enorme pariente de los delfines, la acecina de ballenas. Más a Haru la orca era lo que menos le importaba. La piscina era mil veces más grande que la del Samezuka. Haru apretó los puños debía ser fuerte, después tendría su recompensa. La chica a su lado miraba maravillada al animal y murmuraba cosas como: "Magnífico", "Es bellísimo", "¿Quien es una cosita linda?".

Unas filas atrás de ellos los chicos de los puestos anteriores se habían reunido para vigilar a Haru de cerca, estaban disfrazados de turistas, con gorras y periódicos, listos para camuflarse. Makoto salió con traje de baño y Mio tras él. Haruka y sus amigos se quedaron expectantes. ¿Que estaban planeando?

—Buenos días, querido público. — Makoto ofreció una de sus angelicales sonrisas, al instante las chicas suspiraron en coro.

Mio frunció el ceño y se puso delante del "entrenador" y continuo:

— ¿Preparados para el show? —

Solo para molestar a Makoto, Rin silbó a la "ayudante" del "entrenador", la aludida se puso roja como una gota de sangre y un aura maligna rodeo a Makoto. Con una sonrisa maligna Makoto continuo:

—Ella es Molly- chan, Molly saluda al público. — El enorme animal sacó medio cuerpo del agua y movió su aleta izquierda a modo de saludo.

Eka movió su brazo para saludar a la orca. El chico de ojos azules mientras tanto veía a su amigo, claro, si Makoto y Mio estaban ahí podrían impedir que él entrara al agua. Una voz de ultratumba, en el subconsciente de Haru susurro: "Como si pudieran alejarnos del agua". Eka miró a su pareja y le vio mirando hacia la piscina con esa expresión de depredador, como cuando miraba al tiburón. Tal vez a Haru le gustaban mucho los mariscos, pensó, después de todo eran parte importante de la dieta japonesa.

— ¿Dime Molly no crees que la sonrisa de Mio-chan es encantadora?— Dijo Makoto.

En respuesta la orca le escupió agua en la cara a la ayudante de SU amable, nuevo entrenador.

— ¿Quién diría que el animal sería tan celoso?— Murmuró Eka para sí.

—Oye Molly-chan, eso no se hace. Discúlpate con Mio-chan. — Le reprendió Makoto.

El animal se sumergió en el agua, renuente a volver a la superficie. El público estalló en carcajadas, mientras Mio maldecía al maldito animal, por favor ella había visto a Makoto primero.

— ¿Y si jugamos después de la función, te disculparías? —

La orca asomó un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Que tal una ración extra de pescado? —

Haru frunció el ceño, él nunca obtenía raciones extra de Macarel, ¿Por qué el estúpido mamífero sobre-desarrollado sí? La orca salió del agua y dio un salto enorme que terminó empapando a medio público.

—Eso es, ¿Quien es una buena chica? —

El monocromático mamífero se acercó a Makoto para que este le acariciara y de paso le diera el pescado. Mio rodó los ojos y le pasó el balde con Macarel al chico para que alimentara al animal. El show terminó con Makoto jugando con la orca y está haciendo trucos, solo para que su nuevo entrenador la felicitara.

Cuando Makoto entró a cambiarse el gerente del acuario le ofreció trabajo como entrenador de Molly, él alegó que Molly nunca había dado tan buen show, así que el nadador aceptó solo si Mio le ayudaba. Ella miró la radiante sonrisa, inmortal, de su nuevo "amigo" y terminó aceptando.

Al reunirse con los otros ambos les comentaron que ya tenían trabajo en el acuario, los demás los felicitaron y fueron al último puesto: los delfines. En realidad ya no estaban tan preocupados, Haru había hecho un increíble trabajo controlándose, los delfines serían pan comido.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Nagisa, Miky, Haru y Eka hablando.

—Lo siento chicos, el show de los delfines acaba de terminar. — Decía Nagisa. — Pero pueden pasar a verlos.

Nagisa usaba un bañador como el de Rei pero con rayas rosadas, el rubio tuvo que comprar uno nuevo desde que el crecimiento y la pubertad lo llevaron de golpe a ser tan alto y musculoso como Rei. Parece que ellos también consiguieron el puesto de entrenadores de los delfines, ya que las personas que salían exclamaban lo increíble que fue el show.

Eka miraba a los delfines saltar y jugar con Haru desde la primera fila, él les lanzaba la pelota y ellos la devolvían, como jugando voleibol. Aún así los ojos azules seguían emanado esa extraña aura. Si su hermana y Mio estaban ahí con los que parecían amigos de Haru, era o porque estaban siendo demasiado entrometidos o por que evitaban que Haru hiciera algo, pero ¿Qué?

Entonces vio a Haru quitándose la ropa, el rubor corrió por las mejillas de Ekaterina tan rápido como moscas a la miel. La camisa, los pantalones, los zapatos. Haru había quedado en ropa intima, un poco ajustada, y al instante se lanzó al agua con los delfines.

Al escuchar el zambullido los amigos del nadador dejaron de hablar, todos con cara de "No puedo creerlo."

— Haru-chan, sal de ahí. — Decía el chico rubio.

Muy tarde, él estaba jugando con los delfines, quienes parecían amar la nueva compañía.

— Así que era eso, no mirabas a los animales, mirabas al agua. — La idea casi parecía graciosa.

Eka sonrió, por un momento había pensado que Haruka sería alguno de esos pescadores irresponsables que cazan animales solo por placer. Por suerte no, verlo nadar tan feliz, aunque no estuviera sonriendo, era encantador. Ella sonrió también.

Cuando Haru se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, salió del agua ignorando el llamado de los delfines y fue hasta ella, empapado y casi desnudo.

—Puedo explicarlo. —

— ¿Enserio?— Preguntó Rin.

Sui lo golpeo con el codo para que se callara. La cara de Haru era como siempre, póker. Más sus ojos estallaban de preocupación, ella aún no decía nada, más sonreía. Tal vez no era tan malo.

— Por suerte no entraste en el del tiburón. — Dijo tratando de contener la risa, pero esta murió al verlo mojado y semidesnudo frente a ella.

Haru la vio sonrojarse y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el bañador puesto, con la cara sonrojada fue al vestidor para secarse y cambiarse. Al salir vio que Makoto hablaba con ella. Eka no paraba de reír, de hecho ninguno.

—Ya me explicaron, debiste decirme. — Ella le sonreía. —Tus amigos son muy amables, nos siguieron todo el rato solo para cuidarte. — Haru giró el rostro.

—Ya lo sé. — A pesar de haber sido un murmullo, todos pudieron escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer todos juntos? Muero de hambre. — Dijo Miky.

—Mi-chan tiene razón, después podemos ir a la piscina de la escuela, Ama-chan nos

dio permiso de entrenar ahí en vacaciones. —

—Rin, ¿Porqué no llamas a Nitori? —

— Eso haré Makoto. —

Al llegar Nitori estaba esperándolos con dos personas más, Tomoe y Rizu.


	5. Cita al borde del abismo

Makoto podía sentir la incomodidad de su amigo de la infancia desde que salieron del acuario. A pesar de que todo el camino fue platicando al lado de su cita, o más bien, ella hablando y él escuchando, sentía como volvía a ser el reservado nadador de siempre, esta vez con un aura pesada al rededor.

A Makoto le sorprendió ver a Haruka reír, en público y con alguien más – que no fuera él –, esto le había anotado algunos puntos a la chica.

Al principio, la idea de salir con una mujer que había conocido en sueños, no le hizo nada de gracia. Temía que el corazón de su amigo pudiera terminar en pedazos. Sin embargo, sus dudas se despejaron después de ver que había algo más que química entre ambos.

Sabía que Haru no planeaba decirlo en voz alta, pero ellos habían interrumpido su cita sin que pudieran evitarlo. Era claro que no tenían malas intenciones y a Eka parecía no molestarle la idea, tal vez Haruka podría soportarlo. Al final, ellos solo estaban preocupados por el chico de ojos azules, era su primera cita, con alguien a quien apenas había visto hasta ese día, como una cita a ciegas. Del mismo modo, Mio y Miky estaban en la misma situación que ellos, preocupadas por Eka.

Llamar a Nitori era comprensible, Aiichirou era compañero de cuarto de Rin en Samezuka y un gran amigo de este. Después él podría dar su opinión al respecto, más no era como si ellos debieran decir u opinar algo.

Makoto empezaba a dudar acerca de ir con ellos a comer, tal vez no fuera una buena idea, pero era tarde para arrepentirse, Nitori estaba en el restaurante con dos chicas a su lado.

Haruka podría haber soportado todo aquel embrollo si replicar, si las hermanas del de cabello plateado no estuvieran presentes.

A la distancia podía ver a Rizu y su sonrisa hipócrita, agitando el brazo para hacerles saber que estaban ahí. Por otro lado, Aiichirou y Tomoe se veían incómodos, como si hubieran sido arrastrados hasta allí. Haruka pensó que tal vez debían irse y comer en otra parte, podían escabullirse ya que iban atrás.

Y hubiera sido un plan perfecto si cierta persona no se hubiera lanzado sobre él dándole un abrazo asfixiante. Rizu gritaba de felicidad picoteando cosas como: "Que casualidad." o "No sabía que mi hermanito se juntara con personas como tú." aún colgando de su cuello.

Haruka estaba inmóvil aún analizando que debía hacer no era nada bueno que la fastidiosa modelo le abrazara y menos si la chica a quien quería estaba a su lado. Separarse era lo más prudente, y fue lo que hizo. Simplemente la alejó y volteo el rostro tratando de darle su mirada más indiferente.

Makoto comprendió lo que decía la intensa mirada en los ojos azules, pero para los demás solo era una mirada intensa, como la que ponía cuando comía caballa o entraba al agua. Haruka pasó por alto que no todos le leían tan bien, en especial Eka, quien creyó que esa mirada era igual a la que le dedicaba a las piscinas o a los delfines.

Makoto la vio elevar una ceja y casi pudo escuchar un: "No voy a entrar en ese juego." escondido entre las líneas de un suspiro. Suspiro al que todos le prestaron atención. Si a Haruka le agradaba tanto aquella cabeza hueca, ella se retiraría con la frente en alto.

Makoto entendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella, entendió que aquella relación, que aún no empezaba, estaba en peligro extinguirse como una fogata en medio de una tormenta.

Y cuando se volteo dispuesta a marcharse, el chico alto de ojos verdes la tomo de la muñeca.

—La puerta está allá. — Una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro. — Deberíamos entrar o se nos hará tarde. —

Ekaterina era una persona difícil de tratar, ella podía ser amable, juguetona e inocente cuando estaba de buenas, pero cuando estaba de malas la historia era distinta. Había tres cosas que Ekaterina no soportaba: Las mentiras, las dudas y que le dijeran que hacer. Para ella todo debía ser perfecto, blanco o negro, no gris. Las mentiras, por más pequeñas que fueran, eran mentiras y los mentirosos no merecían su confianza. Y solo las personas admirables y dignas de respeto podían darle una orden. Ahora, ese chico estaba ahí, diciéndole que entrara al restaurante cuando Haruka claramente – para ella– estaba más interesado en la estúpida modelo.

Desde la perspectiva de Makoto, ella le miraba fríamente, con una ceja elevada y sus ojos aguamarina lo taladraban. La situación no podía ser más confusa, ella estaba claramente molesta y no porque Rizu se negara a soltar a Haruka, sino por que Makoto le había detenido. Y nadie estaba entendiendo el rumbo que estaba tomando todo, por lo que Makoto hizo lo más prudente. Soltó su muñeca, hizo una reverencia y se disculpó con una linda sonrisa.

— Creo que está molesta porque no le gusta la carne, ella es vegetariana. ¿No lo sabían? Este restaurante solo sirve comida a base de carne. — Rizu pronunció aquellas palabras con descaro. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que de nuevo colgaba del cuello de Haruka. — Ya sé, vamos a mi casa y el chef te preparara algo especial. —

—No gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —

Las palabras salieron frías como hielo y suaves como seda, golpeando a Haru de lleno en la cara. Y antes de que pudiera irse de nuevo alguien más la detuvo. Su hermana le regaló otra escalofriante mirada de advertencia y la arrastró de vuelta hacia el grupo.

— Creo que hay un restaurante vegetariano a dos calles de aquí. — Dijo Tomoe tratando de enmendar las cosas.

— A dos calles de nuestra casa, tonta. Mejor vamos a casa y hacemos una fiesta privada en la piscina. — Rizu no dejaría que las cosas terminaran tan fácilmente, iba a ganar a Haruka y lo iba a hacer pasando por encima de Ekaterina, no porque ella le dejara el camino libre.

— No tenemos trajes de baño. — Dijo Makoto. — Mejor vamos a...—

— Eso no es problema, en casa hay muchos, mi madre es diseñadora. Además la piscina es tan grande como una olímpica. —

Sin esperar respuesta levantó una mano y como si estuviera llamando un taxi, pero lo que llegó fue una limosina negra. El chofer abrió la puerta y Rizu empujó a Haruka y a Ekaterina adentro del vehículo. Sin más opción los demás entraron después.

Durante el camino Rizu hablaba si parar sobre cualquier estupidez con Haruka, pero este solo le prestaba atención a Eka, quien miraba el paisaje por la ventana. El chico de ojos azules no entendía que había pasado, en la mañana todo estaba perfecto, incluso cuando salieron del acuario. Durante el camino ella estuvo hablando todo el rato, muy emocionada. Sabía que su cita había colapsado en el momento en que Rizu se lanzó sobre él y que se fue al suelo cuando Makoto trató de evitar que se marchara. Pero, ¿Por qué quiso irse? Él fue muy claro decir que no estaba interesado en ella, bueno no dijo nada, pero aún así fue claro, o ¿no?

Makoto le había entendido, pero Makoto siempre entendía, tal vez ella había entendido otra cosa y por eso se había molestado. Tal vez si lo arreglaba ahora tendría otra oportunidad. Pero ¿Qué le diría? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, aunque suene estúpido, aún no lo había preguntado. Miró a Makoto en busca de ayuda, este le alentó, pero aún no sabía que decir.

Miró sus manos sobre su regazo, si tomaba una de ellas llamaría su atención. Pero, tal vez ella no quería hablarle. No quería hostigarla, además se enojó cuando Makoto la tomó por la muñeca.

Miky veía a Haruka en medio de un debate mental, tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana. No había dejado de mirarla en todo el camino y de seguro ella ya lo había notado pero se rehusaba a mirarle.

— Ekaterina, Mio y yo pasaremos a comprar algunas cosas antes de ir a casa. —

Silencio. Luego un suspiro.

— ¿Quien preparará la cena? —

— Haru-kun sabe cocinar. —

—No aceptes por él. —

—No hay problema. — Respondió Haru de inmediato.

Ekaterina lo miró y su mirada se suavizó un poco, parecía decepcionada. Y la verdad si lo estaba. Esa no era la clase de cita que ella esperaba. Ni Haru la clase de persona que ella pensó. Cuando estaban solos era alguien distinto a cuando sus amigos estaban cerca. No mucho, siempre era callado y serio, pero de algún modo era diferente. La verdad le costaba entender que pasaba por su mente incluso cuando hablaba. Le costaba entender sus acciones y sus miradas. La verdad si se había puesto celosa, y mucho, cuando ella se lanzó encima de Haru. No le habría molestado si él no la hubiera mirado de esa forma tan intensa.

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente a una mansión gigante, con un jardín decorado de manera elegante, en realidad todo era elegante y ostentoso. La decoración parecía disfrutar al presumir una casa tan grande. El automóvil los dejó frente a la puerta principal, la cual se abrió automáticamente cuando todos estuvieron frente a ella. En el recibidor los esperaban muchas empleadas en uniforme y un mayordomo entrado en edad. Había pinturas y adornos costosos por doquier, candelabros de oro, esculturas, pinturas, entre otras cosas. Los llevaron al comedor, donde una mesa muy larga los esperaba. Estaba decorada como para una fiesta de reyes, al lado de cada plato había cubiertos innecesarios y varias copas.

No hace falta decir que la comida fue incomoda y la única que hablaba era Rizu, mientras Nitori se disculpaba en silencio con todos, en especial con Haruka. Una hora después de comer fueron a la parte trasera de la casa donde los esperaba una piscina como la de Samezuka y después de ponerse los bañadores prestados se zambulleron.

Haruka buscó con la mirada a Eka cerca de las chicas, pero no fue ahí donde la encontró, sino en una banca escribiendo en su teléfono. Ni siquiera tenía el traje de baño puesto. Haru aprovechó que Rizu no estaba cerca o mirándole y se dirigió a Eka.

— ¿Me puedo sentar? —

Eka se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio y él se sentó a su lado.

— Lo lamento. — Eka le miró un tanto confusa.

—Si no lo sientes en verdad no te disculpes. —

—Es que no sé cómo decirlo... — Haru la miró a los ojos. —Makoto puede entenderme sin usar las palabras y a veces olvido que no todos pueden. Lamento haber dejado que todo se saliera de control.

Eka parpadeo un par de veces, ahora se sentía culpable, tal vez exageró las cosas, definitivamente pudo ser más tolerante, más paciente.

— Yo también lo siento, creo que exageré. —

Haru tomó su mano, mirándose en los ojos del otro todo lo demás desapareció, se olvidaron que estaban los chicos a unos metros. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, como en el sueño, sus narices se rozaban, sus respiraciones cada vez más cerca...

— Haru, hagamos una carre... —

La interrupción de Rin hizo que se apartaran de repente, dejando muy obvio que estaban a punto de besarse. Rin con la cara roja como un tomate se disculpó y se dirigió a la piscina. Eka se rió un poco, siempre algo los interrumpía, era un cliché muy gracioso.

— Haru, vamos a nadar. — Se oyó Rizu desde adentro.

Haru tomó a Eka de la mano y se escondieron tras unos arbustos donde el chico se cambió de ropa y huyeron de la enorme y a la vez vacía mansión tomados de la mano para terminar su cita.

Corrieron tomados de la mano casi todo el camino hasta la estación de trenes más cercana, la cual estaba como a kilómetro y medio. Al llegar ahí se detuvieron a tomar aire, o más bien Eka ya que Haruka se veía en condiciones de correr otros dos kilómetros a la velocidad de un cohete.

En realidad todo fue muy romántico, dejando de lado que ella nadaba en sudor, huir tomados de la mano le había hecho olvidar que estuvo a punto de molestarse con Haruka. Ahí estaba él, un poco sudoroso, la camisa de pegaba a su pecho por lo mismo, sus ojos le miraban con preocupación y de sus labios salían palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Ver Haruka en traje de baño, o solo con ropa interior y mojado hasta la decencia, todas esas experiencias vividas en tan poco tiempo, estaban haciendo estragos en su cabeza. Se haría creyente con tal de ver al maravilloso nadador...

—Oye...—

— ¿Qué? Perdón estaba inspirada. — Haruka la miró extraño. — Un nuevo libro, no puedo esperar para escribir. —

— ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces algo cansada, o nerviosa. —

— No te preocupes, en verdad estoy bien, solo necesito ir al baño un momento. —

Al entrar al tocador se limpió el rostro, retocó su maquillaje y terminó de arreglarse. Tuvo que recoger su cabello en una trenza francesa debido al calor que hacía, al no tener el flequillo sobre el rostro y su cabello recogido desde la parte posterior de su cabeza, comenzaba a refrescarse.

Antes de salir se miró el tobillo derecho, el cual se había lastimado a causa del roce con el zapato. Puso varias vendas, ya que la herida era grande y salió como si nada.

Al verla salir Haruka contuvo la respiración, se veía hermosa, no es que antes no fuera así, pero el peinado le sentaba bien. Haruka la tomó de la mano se dirigieron a la parada del tren que los llevaría a casa de Eka. Antes de llegar pasaron por la tienda comprando algunas cosas para la cena que prepararía Haru.

Al entrar descubrieron que el departamento estaba solo y que había una nota en el refrigerador: « Klaus está en Tokio resolviendo asuntos personales y yo recogiendo unos papeles en el hospital, regresaremos mañana en la tarde.» Así en su teléfono había otro de su hermana que decía: « Nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Gou, besos.» Pequeña comadreja, pensó.

Haru ya estaba preparando todo para la cena, se encontraba picando un poco de apio y algunas otras cosas con la maestría de un experto. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y Eka se preguntaba que prepararía.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —

Haru la miró de arriba a abajo y luego respondió:

— Puedes encargarte de picar los tomates, o ¿prefieres trabajar en la pasta? —

Así que comerían comida italiana.

— Puedo hacer ambas, no soy tan inútil. A veces Klaus y yo ayudamos a Miky y a Nicolai a preparar la comida. — Haru parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia y una pequeña sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro. — ¿Y tus padres? — Preguntó más alto.

— En Tokio, regresaron hoy en la mañana. —

No hablaron más en un rato, cuando Eka terminó se sentó en la mesa para mirar a Haru cocinar. Era como ver un chef, muy sexy, haciendo magia en la cocina. Haru tomó una cuchara y le dio a probar la salsa, estaba deliciosa.

— Haru, esto sabe exquisito. Cocinas mejor que mis hermanos, pero no se los digas o se pondrán celosos. — Ella sonrió ampliamente y Haru no pudo evitar imitarla.

— Que bueno que te guste, nunca había cocinado para nadie, solo para Makoto y su familia. —

— Son muy unidos, ¿no? —

— Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, y cuando mis padres se fueron a Tokio viví en su casa un tiempo. —

— ¿Puedo preguntar, porqué no fuiste con tus padres a Tokio? — Ante la tímida pregunta, Haru sonrió.

— Me gusta estar con Makoto, mis padres trabajaban mucho, por lo que pasaba más tiempo con él que con ellos. — El semblante de Haru reflejaba añoranza y ternura.

— Makoto es una persona muy especial, lo pude notar en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos. — Haru sonrió. — ¿Qué hay de los demás? —

— Conocimos a Nagisa y Rin en el club de natación al que íbamos Makoto y yo de niños, y a Rei lo conocimos el año anterior durante las regionales, al igual que a Nitori y Mikoshiba. —

La cena transcurrió entre memorias entretenidas de Haru y sus amigos, le contó como las hermanas de Nagisa solían molestar al pobre rubio, o la vez que Nagisa comió tanto durante un festival de año nuevo que terminó vomitando en la yukata de Rin. Hablaron de como estuvieron a punto de ganar las regionales y como los descalificaron, también de cuando casi mueren ahogados en el océano y terminaron comiendo caballa y piña en un faro abandonado. Al terminar de comer lavaron los platos juntos y terminaron jugando con agua. Haru recordó que una vez él y Makoto encontraron a los padres de aquel en lo mismo. La sola idea hizo que al joven de ojos azules le hirviera la cara.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— Sí, no pasa nada. ¿Qué hay de ti? —

El rostro de Eka se ensombreció.

— Está bien si no quieres. — Ella le miró y sonrió.

— Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años, Nicolai en ese entonces tenía quince, así que nos llevaron a un orfanato. Nicolai y Klaus entraron a una academia militar para obtener una beca para la universidad y así tener más oportunidades de adoptarnos a los tres. — Respiró hondo y continuó. — Cuando venían personas en busca de niños que adoptar hacíamos lo posible para que no nos miraran a nosotros. Mis hermanos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo, para cuando Nicolai cumplió la mayoría de edad ya había terminado un año en la universidad y pudo adoptarnos sin obstáculos.

Haru recordó que en la foto que estaba en la habitación de Eka había cinco niños sonrientes, además se preguntó si el miedo de Eka al agua, que había notado en el acuario, tenía que ver con la muerte de su madre. Y aunque tenía ganas de preguntar creyó que sería mejor en otro momento.

— Gracias. —

— ¿Porqué me agradeces? —

— Por confiar en mí y por contarme tú historia. —

—Parte de ella, aún no te cuento todo. — Ella sonrió con amargura. —Pero no todo es malo, todo lo que viví me ayudó a ser más fuerte. —

Haruka miró el reloj y notó lo tarde que era.

— Creo que ya debo irme, ¿podemos vernos mañana? —

Él iba a tomar sus cosas para irse pero ella lo detuvo.

— ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? No me gusta estar sola. —

El carmín cruzaba por las mejillas de ella, y por las de él también. Por un lado era una propuesta inocente, no tenían que dormir en la misma cama, ella solo no quería quedarse sola. Ahora, si los hermanos de ella lo encontraban ahí... No quería ni imaginarlo. Pero no podía dejarla, quería que ella confiara en él, y si para eso debía enfrentarse a sus hermanos, correría ese riesgo sin pensarlo dos veces. Tomó la mano de ella entre las de él.

— Si tú quieres, claro que me quedaré. —

— Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma, por favor. —

Haru se sorprendió pero aún así aceptó. Se quedaron un rato más platicando sobre todo, tenían muchas cosas en común y eran como agua y aceite en otras. Por ejemplo, Eka detestaba hacer deportes, ella no contaba bailar ballet como uno, y como es obvio Haru era bueno en deportes. Hablaron de su sueño, Haru dijo que prefería a la real en vez de la sirena. Finalmente, el nadador se quedó dormido y Eka se acomodó en su pecho para dormirse también.

— En verdad crees que funcione. — Preguntó Gou.

— Claro, Eka detesta dormir sola. —

— ¿Crees que Haruka-sempai acepte, onii- san? —

— No sé, nunca he visto a Haru enamorado. Puede que sí. —


	6. Doloroso despertar

Al despertar, a la mañana siguiente, sintió que la luz solar le daba de lleno en el rostro, ya que esta se infiltraba por el traga luz e inundaba la habitación entera. Por un minuto se había olvidado donde estaba, o porque se encontraba ahí, pero poco a poco los recuerdos regresaron a su mente y una sonrisa invadió su rostro. Podía sentir el peso de su frágil cuerpo reposar en paz sobre su pecho. Podía sentir su tranquila respiración y sus delicadas manos aferrarse a su camisa.

¿Era así como se sentía despertar con la persona que amas? Haru se sentía la persona más afortunada del planeta. Aún, sin que hubiera sucedido nada más, la noche anterior, solo con poder dormir a su lado, se había sentido en paz y armonía consigo mismo.

Haruka trató de pensar en que debía hacer ahora, no podía irse y dejar que despertara sola. Él quería estar ahí cuando ella despertara, quería ser el primero en decirle "Buenos días" y darle ese beso que no pudo darle el día anterior, ni en su sueño. Pero... ¿Y si tenía mal aliento?

Antes de todo debía lavarse los dientes, no, debía darse un baño. No quería oler mal, ni parecer desagradable frente a ella. Pero ¿Y si despertaba mientras él no estaba? Además no podía cambiarse de ropa, ni siquiera tenía su cepillo de dientes cerca.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba Haru, que no se dio cuenta que ella ya había despertado y le estaba mirando, aún acostada sobre su pecho. Solo cuando sintió que le acariciaban el cabello, volteó para mirarla.

— ¿En qué pensabas? — Una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de ella.

— Nada importante. — Haru le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Haru. —

Sin tener tiempo para pensar en cómo reaccionar, o siquiera para analizar lo que estaba por suceder, ella se acercó a él y le besó. Fue un beso corto y tímido, más ambos sintieron que tocaban el cielo. Los labios suaves y colorados de ella, iban a juego con el carmín que pintaba las mejillas de ambos. Eka, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, balbuceaba disculpas en ruso, que Haru apenas entendía.

Ese era el empujón que él necesitaba, solo eso. Haru se acercó por detrás y la acostó de nuevo en la cama. Él se acomodó sobre ella, para evitar que escapara de nuevo y la besó.

Aquel segundo beso fue torpe al inicio, pues era el segundo de ambos, pero poco a poco se volvió apasionado. El ambiente en la habitación se sentía bochornoso y Haru podía sentir como el calor intenso lo invadía desde la parte baja de sus caderas hasta el resto de su cuerpo. La ropa le estorbaba, empezando por la molesta camisa, la cual quitó sin dudas. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella de arriba a abajo, acariciaban zonas que probablemente no debería estar tocando, pero no podía detenerse, y ella no parecía querer que se detuviera. Escucharla suspirar su nombre entre besos y caricias solo aumentaba el calor. La ropa de ella también estorbaba, no le permitía mirarla ni besarla con libertad. Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, ella se quitó la blusa del pijama y la lanzó lejos. Ahora que tenía más libertad, bajó a su cuello y comenzó a besarle con maestría. Bajó a su pecho lentamente, retiró el sostén y ella se sentó de golpe, dándole la espalda para que no la mirase. Pero era tarde, Haru estaba en modo carnívoro y no había vuelta atrás. Él le abrazó por detrás, mientras acariciaba su vientre y sus pechos, besaba su cuello. Ella suspiraba su nombre y con la respiración entre cortada pedía más. Y Haru la hubiera complacido gustoso, de no ser porque en ese momento un cuchillo para vegetales le pasó rozando la oreja y se clavó en la pared.

El ambiente se oscureció de repente, el calor fue reemplazado por el frío intenso que produce el miedo. Cuando Haru vio a ambos hermanos, con expresiones asesinas, de pie en la puerta de la habitación supo que estaba en problemas. Klaus redujo la distancia entre ellos y lo noqueo de un solo golpe.

Haruka se despertó agitado y sudoroso, había despertado de golpe y ahora yacía sentado en la cama. Volteó para asegurarse de no haber despertado a Eka y se levantó con cuidado.

Subió a la terraza en silencio, ya era de día, aunque aún no salía el sol. El frío aire de la madrugada le ayudó a orientarse, a calmarse un poco. Había sido un excelente sueño, al inicio, pero eso solo lo dejaba inquieto. Él sabía que no era del tipo de chicos que tenían sueños de ese tipo. Ni siquiera sabía si debía llamarlo sueño húmedo, ya que no había llegado a tanto. En toda su corta vida, solo le había pasado un par de veces y cuando era niño. Sabía que era normal, que le sucedía a todos los barones, o eso les dijo el padre de Makoto, cuando tuvieron aquella incomoda charla sobre sexualidad, pero aun así se sentía inquieto.

No quería que ella pensara que era un pervertido, ni nada de eso. Él no era así, tampoco le precisaba que su relación llegara a ese nivel tan rápido, con tenerla cerca y para él solo, le bastaba. Lo único que quería era que ella lo amara tanto como él la amaba a ella, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo, o si debía hacerlo. Temía que si la presionaba mucho, ella terminaría huyendo; y eso él no lo soportaría.

Tal vez debía ser más romántico, más creativo. Recordó una vez, en el cumpleaños de la madre de Makoto, que su padre los despertó a todos para prepararle el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama. A ella le había gustado mucho ese detalle, tal vez a Eka también le gustaría.

Bajó hasta la cocina en silencio para no despertarla, cuando escuchó un ruido viniendo de esta. Eka no era, ella estaba durmiendo arriba y sus hermanos no podían ser, ellos llegarían hasta en la tarde. ¿Miky? Tal vez había decidido regresar antes.

Un sentimiento de ansiedad invadió su pecho, en la cocina no se escuchaba nada, Haru bajó las escaleras en silencio para no ser descubierto. Quedaban tres escalones antes de la esquina, todo estaba en silencio.

Entonces una luz, débil, se asomó desde el otro lado de la esquina. Sin tiempo de reaccionar el extraño dio la vuelta y se topó con Haruka de frente. Miró hacia arriba, detrás de Haru.

Un golpe en la entrepierna nubló la visión de Haruka, lo primero y único que pensó fue que el extraño quería llegar donde estaba Eka, pero no pudo reaccionar porque un golpe en el estómago le sacó el aire, luego otro, justo en el mismo lugar.

El extraño lo lanzó al suelo de una patada en el rostro y con los puños comenzó a golpearle.

Poco a poco Haruka perdió la conciencia, la oscuridad fue reemplazada por la nada, y el rostro del atacante se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Makoto se levantó espantado, un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo había despertado. Era la misma clase de dolor que sintió cuando Haruka casi se ahoga en aquel paseo que hicieron con sus padres. Era ese sentimiento angustiaste que lo invadió cuando Ran se perdió en el centro comercial, o cuando Reí estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

Makoto tomó el teléfono celular y llamó a Haru, pero este no contestaba. Eso era normal, él muy pocas veces respondía su teléfono, más recordaba que en la mañana se lo había llevado con él. Salió de su habitación y revisó sigilosamente a sus padres y hermanos, quienes dormían profunda y tranquilamente. Se cambió de ropa y fue a casa de Haru, aunque sabía que no estaría ahí.

Se sentó en las escaleras entre su casa y la de su amigo de la infancia, el sol salía lentamente por el horizonte. La angustia que Makoto sentía no se iba, llamaría a Rei para ver si todo estaba bien con él, marcó el número y esperó:

"Makoto-sempai, ¿sucede algo?"

— Ah, no Rei... — La verdad no sabía ni que decir. — ¿Todo está bien por allá? —

La pregunta de Makoto había dejado con más dudas que respuestas a Rei.

"Sí, todo bien, estoy en casa de Nagisa. ¿Se encuentra bien, Makoto-sempai?"

— Si Rei, no es nada, lamento despertarte... —

Makoto colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta de Rei y marcó al siguiente.

"Qué demonios, Makoto." La voz de Rin sonaba adormilada.

— ¿Rin, te encuentras bien? —

"Que preguntas son esas, a estas horas Makoto. Nos vimos ayer, claro que estoy bien..."

— ¿Y Gou? —

"¿Por qué preguntas por mi hermana? Está con Miky y Mio durmiendo en su habitación... Makoto, ¿Qué pasa?"

La voz de Rin cambió de cansada a preocupada, Makoto nunca llamaría a alguien en la madrugada si no fuera necesario, además estaba haciendo preguntas muy extrañas.

— Haru no contesta el teléfono y no ha llegado a su casa... —

"Demonios Makoto, a veces eras peor que mi madre... Haru se quedó en casa de Ekaterina, ¿recuerdas?"

— Sí, pero no contesta el...—

"Seguro está ocupado..." Puso énfasis en «ocupado» para que Makoto entendiera. "O simplemente, dormido."

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, Rin. —

El estómago de Rin se hizo un nudo, se levantó de su cama y fue hasta el cuarto de su hermana. Encendió la luz para que todas despertaran y caminó hacia Miky.

— Necesito que llames a tu hermana. — Miky lo miró confundida.

— ¿Pasó algo, onii-chan? —

"Rin, ¿estás ahí?"

— Miky está llamando a Eka, no te preocupes Makoto. — Pudo escuchar a Makoto contener la respiración.

— Eka no contesta. ¿Qué pasa, Rin? —

— Makoto, ella tampoco contesta. ¿Ya hablaste con Nagisa? Él podría ir a ver. —

"Le llamaré..."

Rin les explicó a las tres chicas que estaba sucediendo, Miky y Mio se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente. Rin las acompañaría hasta el departamento y Gou se quedaría por si llamaban a su casa. En la estación, se toparon con Makoto.

— Nagisa dice que la puerta estaba abierta...— A Makoto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. — Ambos están en el hospital...—

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana? —

Makoto les dijo que no tenía muchos detalles y que Rei y Nagisa estaban en el hospital, y las hermanas del rubio en el departamento con la policía. Miky llamó a sus hermanos, quedaron de verse en el hospital y Rin avisó a Gou lo que estaba sucediendo.

Makoto iba a avisar a los padres de Haru, pero le respondió el contestador en ambos casos. En esos momentos no podía evitar sentirse molesto con los padres de su mejor amigo. Haru podría estar grave en el hospital y ellos ni enterados. También estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haber estado ahí para su amigo, cuando este claramente lo necesitaba. Su transporte llegó y los cuatro se montaron con una angustia terrible, esperando que no fuera nada grave.


	7. Intruso misterioso

La casa estaba a oscuras, más no vacía. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y él pudo entrar por la que estaba más cerca de la escalera de incendios, como siempre. Le molestaba la sola idea de tener que parecer un ladrón, pero no había de otra. Si lo encontraban era hombre muerto.

Se dirigió a la cocina, alumbrando su camino con la luz de su celular. Se fijó en la nota que había en el refrigerador, y la tomó. Entonces ellas estaban solas, tal vez era su oportunidad, sí, era ahora o nunca.

Fue a los dormitorios, primero al que estaba en el segundo piso, pero estaba vacío. «Seguro están arriba» se dijo.

Al salir del pasillo, chocó contra una mesa y maldijo por lo bajo.

Encendió la luz de su celular para no chocar contra nada de nuevo, comenzó a subir las escaleras y al girar se encontró con un intruso.

El desconocido venía de arriba, del ático. Miles de pensamientos inundaron su mente y le impidieron pensar con claridad. Él se veía entre confuso y asustado, debía actuar primero que él.

Lo golpeó en la entrepierna.

Sin perder el tiempo lo golpeó en el estómago dos veces.

Aun así él parecía dispuesto a levantarse, de seguro huiría, se imaginó las cosas terribles que pudo haber estado haciendo arriba, en la habitación de ella y una furia ciega lo inundó.

Le pateó la cara y lo lanzó dos escalones más arriba, la boca le sangraba, al igual que la nariz.

Se sentó sobre él y, con sus puños, siguió golpeándole el rostro, hasta que este perdió la conciencia.

Solo entonces se detuvo...

Solo cuando creyó que lo había matado...

Solo cuando la escuchó llamarlo...

— Haru... —

Ella bajaba las escaleras corriendo, no para recibirlo a él, sino para auxiliar a quien yacía ensangrentado en la escalera.

De sus ojos caían lágrimas sin parar, como una cascada. Lagrimas que no le impedían ver con claridad...

Se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver su rostro...

La sorpresa pasó a ser odio, rencor...

_Days ever free of confusion_

_come through my heart_

_The moment you look away_

El sonido de la música les recordó donde estaban, pero no sabían de donde vena esta...

_You show me the city that was reflected become distorted_

_In a seeming faint blue_

_the rainbow I saw beyond the detour_

_connected to freedom_

Sin embargo, Eka sentía que la había escuchado en alguna parte...

_An unusual vortex_

_Tormenting me the way I want this with my inferiorities._

_momentary shots of fake scenes_

_will they water down blinded past_

_what was it for me, take away_

_without even saying goodbye_

_Rage on, dazzling light_

_on the moment those sharp stares turn away_

_the sun is blazing on my favor_

_lost, nowhere else to be_

_what I want, what I seek what was it?_

_find delight in the silent_

Era la canción favorita de Haruka y Makoto, estaba como tono de llamada. Eka recordó esto y comenzó a buscar el celular con la vista por toda la casa, al igual que el intruso.

_Flying towards the future I sought_

_I chase the bird_

_the hand I extended connected_

_to an unseen landscape_

_An unusual vortex_

_Tormenting the way you want this with inferiorities. _

_anxious eyes chose down the blur point_

_on your bended knees_

_sighs of a yearn season_

_without even saying goodbye_

_and bring me down_

El sonido venía del cuarto de Eka y ambos lo descubrieron al mismo tiempo, porque justo cuando iba a subir corriendo en busca de este, él la sujetó por la cintura y le impidió el acenso.

_Rage on, dazzling light_

_on the moment those sharp eyes turn away_

_the sun is blazing on my zealot_

_more than anywhere else you can be_

_what I want, the nothingness I gained, what is it?_

_find delight in this siren_

_what a curious thing, so if they are connected_

_just fill in the missing words_

_are we all alone? "none"_

_is this where we end?_

_we'll just go for a dazy glory_

Ella lo golpeaba con toda su fuerza, tratando de soltarse de su atacante. Pero él tropezó con Haruka, y los tres rodaron escaleras abajo.

_Days ever free of confusion_

_come throught my heart_

_with my rage lost_

_can I break in here?_

_break..._

_Rage on, dazzling light_

_on the moment those sharp eyes turn away_

_the sun is blazing on my armor_

_No time to look back_

_on your mark, can't go back later_

_get set, go resound_

El teléfono dejó de sonar, él se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella. No se movía, sangre emanaba de su cabeza y se escurría por el suelo. El miedo invadió todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole pensar; si es que antes lo hacía. A él también le sangraba la cabeza, y la nariz, pero podía moverse.

Tal vez llamar sería lo mejor, pero si descubrían que él estaba ahí...

No, debía irse.

Salió del lugar por la puerta de enfrente y la dejó abierta, salió del edificio, ignorando al guardia de seguridad. Una vez fuera, corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, corrió hasta llegar a su escondite.

Y lloró, hasta quedarse dormido, como cuando era niño...

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, mi computadora se dañó... En compensación subí dos capítulos. Gracias por los comentarios, no me enojaría recibir más jeje ;) espero que les guste. Se aceptan correcciones, comentarios y críticas constructivas. La canción se llama Rage On es el opening de la serie.

Saludos, nos vemos este domingo!


	8. De vuelta a la normalidad

Rei y Nagisa respiraron con tranquilidad al saber que sus amigos estaban fuera de peligro. Los médicos les habían dicho que Haru solo presentaba golpes superficiales, que sanarían en poco tiempo, por supuesto le habían aconsejado tomar analgésicos para el dolor, solo si era necesario. Y a Eka, aunque no era nada de gravedad, le suturaron la pequeña herida de la cabeza, producto de la caída por las escaleras.

Rei prestaba más atención que Nagisa, pues este último apenas entendía una palabra de todo lo que los médicos decían.

— Rei- chan, ¿Que es suturar? — Rei le miro unos minutos, para luego, sonreír orgulloso y acomodarse las gafas.

— Significa coser, Nagisa. —

El más bajo procesó las palabras lentamente y preguntó de nuevo.

— Si no es grave, ¿Por qué supuraron a Eka- chan? —

— Suturar Nagisa- kun, no supurar. — Rei se sentó al lado de Nagisa, en las bancas de la sala de espera. — La herida en la frente de Ekaterina-san, era muy profunda como para que sanara sola, pero no tan grave como para necesitar más de un punto. En otras palabras, era una herida pequeña pero profunda. —

— Rei- chan es muy inteligente, debería ser médico. — Ante el comentario, Rei se sonrojó un poco.

Al llegar los demás Rei les explicó la situación y todos parecieron relajarse, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que les dieran la salida. Miky llamó a sus dos hermanos mayores para informarles de cómo estaban Eka y Haru, ellos se alegraron al saber que no era nada de gravedad. El problema era que, debido al tráfico, no podrían llegar a casa hasta después de la cena.

Miky no quería quedarse sola en su casa, por miedo a que sucediera de nuevo. Pero, tampoco quería quedarse a dormir de nuevo en casa de sus amigos, no quería ser una molestia para ellos. Al no llegar a una conclusión, decidieron llegar al departamento de las modelos y hablar con la policía. También debían hablar con Eka y Haru, para saber que fue, exactamente, lo que sucedió. Aun así, debían esperar a que los efectos de la anestesia desaparecieran, así ambos podrían pensar con claridad.

Para cuando la anestesia perdió su efecto, todos estaban en casa de Ekaterina y Miky, con un par de detectives, esperando por la declaración de ambos. Haruka comenzó, ya que él fue quien se levantó primero.

Les explicó que había tenido una especie de pesadilla y se había levantado para despejarse. Escaleras abajo, en su camino a la cocina, escuchó un ruido y para cuando se dio cuenta, había un tipo golpeándolo como loco. Haruka les dijo, que él creía que era un ladrón, al principio, pero estaba solo, y en la sala hay todo tipo de objetos de valor como para querer subir. Les dijo, a los detectives, que el sujeto que le agredió, quería llegar arriba. Y que esperaba que la casa estuviera sola, o eso pensaba él.

Al explicar su versión, Ekaterina dijo que, a ella la despertó un ruido proveniente de abajo. Y como Haruka no estaba con ella, pensó que tal vez, se había caído o había tropezado con algo, así que bajo. Luego, se encontró con Haruka, quien yacía inconsciente en la escalera, y el otro sujeto. Explicó que al intentar contestar el teléfono de Haruka, el atacante intentó impedírselo, tropezó con el nadador y los tres rodaron escaleras abajo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Ekaterina dejó muy en claro, que no fue ni un robo, ni un ajuste de cuentas, o nada similar. También, afirmó no recordar el rostro del sujeto y Haruka así lo hizo. Aunque el rostro del atacante y la ropa de este, junto a su olor, estaban fijos en la mente de ambos. El hecho, de que los atacados, quisieran proteger la identidad del sospechoso, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los que escucharon la declaración.

Los detectives se marcharon, y los jóvenes quedaron solos en el enorme departamento, mirándose entre sí, preguntándose quien hablaría primero.

— El guardia del edificio le vio el rostro al chico. — Dijo Sui, en un susurro, que retumbó en los oídos de Eka. — Dijo que tendría diez y siete años, más o menos. Y dio una descripción detallada.

— Ya lo están buscando. — Agregó Jully

Haruka y Eka se miraron un momento.

— Creo que deberían descansar, yo llamaré a mis padres y les avisaré que dormiré en tu casa. — Dijo Makoto. — Mamá y papá están muy preocupados. —

— El cuatro- ojos y yo los llevaremos al cuarto de Mikaela. — Dijo Rin. — Luego debo llamar a Mikoshiba, alguien debe hacerle compañía a Kou. Yo también me quedaré en casa de Haru. —

— Nosotras deberíamos dormir en mi departamento. —

— Mio- chan tiene razón, Rei- chan y yo les haremos compañía. —

— Onii- chan, nosotras también les haremos compañía. — Dijeron Jully y Sui al unísono.

Media hora después Haruka y Eka estaban solos descansando.

— Era ese otro niño de la foto, ¿verdad? — Dijo Haruka

Eka solo lo miró y se acomodó más cerca de él.

— Él venía a verlas, al saber que estaban solas, subió y me encontré con él. Debió creer que era un ladrón o algo así. —

— Actuar sin pensar, es algo característico de él y Miky. —

— La nota ya no está en el refrigerador. —

— Siempre que viene a verme deja algo para que sepa que estuvo ahí. — Susurró Eka. — A veces ropa sucia, generalmente cartas, fotos, o algún número de teléfono. Suele bañarse aquí. —

— ¿Quién lo adoptó? — Eka sonrió, Haruka era bastante rápido atando cabos.

— Un hombre japonés de traje; él creía que mis hermanos se habían olvidado de nosotros; dejó de esperar por ellos. Lo siguiente que supimos es que había sido adoptado. —

— Pues, parece que no le fue muy bien. —

— Creo que huyó de su casa. — Abrazó el torso de Haruka y este se volvió para quedar frente a ella. — Cuando mis hermanos nos adoptaron, inmediatamente nos mudamos a Tokio. Creo que él ya estaba ahí, y nos siguió hasta aquí. No nos vimos en cinco años, y al llegar a Tokio, un mes después de instalarnos, comenzó a visitarme. —

— ¿Es tan orgulloso como para no regresar? —

— Es genético, mis hermanos tampoco hicieron mucho por buscarlo. — Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Haruka y continuó. — Creo que están molestos con él; Miky dice que nos abandonó, al igual que papá. Por eso solo me visita a mí; sin embargo, nunca me despierta. —

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Haruka pensó que ella se había quedado dormida, así que solo la abrazó y cerró los ojos.

— Haru, ¿Que somos? —

Él se quedó un momento pensando. No sabía que decir, no quería presionar las cosas, no quería ir muy rápido. Pero no quería perderla.

Se acercó a su rostro, acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos y con la otra la acercó más a él. Haruka cerró los ojos y rezó porque nada los interrumpiera. Sus labios se juntaron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Fue un beso corto y casto, que los dejó con ganas de más. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con las preciosas aguamarinas de ella, con su rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa traviesa, que se escapaba de su boca.

Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez dándose tiempo para acostumbrarse al sabor de los labios del otro, simplemente disfrutando el contacto.

— Yo seré lo que tú quieras. — Dijo Haru, no sabía si era lo correcto, pero era lo que él quería.

Ella sonrió, y al rato, ambos estaban dormidos.

Makoto regresó a la cocina sonriente. No era su intención espiar, pero la conversación lo había atrapado. Esperó a estar solo con Rin, Nagisa y Rei para comentarles, no podía guardarse algo tan importante para sí mismo.

Mientras las muchachas estaban solas en la terraza Makoto buscó a sus amigos y les comentó lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Entonces Haru- chan y Eka-chan, son novios? —

— Ese bastardo, se hace el moribundo, pero anda buscando cualquier oportunidad para pasarse de listo con Ekaterina. — Sus amigos lo miraron. — Es más listo de lo que creí. —

— Ese no es el punto, Nagisa-kun, Rin-san. —

— Rei tiene razón, no creo que sea bueno que lo atraparan. — Agregó Makoto. — Si está huyendo es, porque hizo algo malo, o porque no le gusta su hogar. Si lo atrapan lo obligarían a volver... —

— No creo que Klaus- san y Nicolai-san, lo olviden tan fácilmente. — Dijo Rei, con el semblante preocupado.

— Ahora se le hará más difícil visitarlas. — Dijo Rin con algo de lastima. — En cierta forma, entiendo cómo se siente. Es difícil ver a los ojos, a alguien a quien abandonaste a su suerte. —

— Rin-Rin, nunca abandonó a Gou-chan. Él se fue a Australia a estudiar, ella tenía a su madre. — Dijo Nagisa.

Rin solo giró el rostro, molesto por que Nagisa fuera tan perceptivo.

Mientras tanto, en la terraza...

Miky se encontraba furiosa, ya se había hecho una idea de quien fue el atacante, pero después de escuchar la descripción de Sui... Simplemente fue demasiado. Ya las gemelas habían sacado sus propias conclusiones, el sujeto era muy parecido a ellas, por no decir, idéntico. Después de escuchar la declaración de Ekaterina, habían adjuntado más detalles a estas. Pero el trasfondo de aquella extraña relación familiar seguía siendo un misterio para ellas.

Miky y Mio hablan en ruso, bueno, Mio trataba de susurrar y Miky vociferaba, lo que parecían, insultos. Las gemelas pudieron entender solo un nombre, Luka. Ese nombre seguido de algunas palabras que pronunciaba con enojo y frustración. Y aunque estaba claro que todo había sido un accidente, parecía que Miky quería estrangular al sujeto en cuestión.

Sui y Jully habían visto el retrato del joven, que era muy apuesto, de paso. El guardia dijo que era alto y fornido. Al parecer tenía el cabello blanco platinado y ojos aguamarina. Estaba oculto bajo la capucha de un abrigo de invierno negro, con jeans negros, botas hasta abajo de las rodillas del mismo color y guantes, sin la parte de los dedos, negros. Al parecer tenía el cabello largo, ya que se escurría, a través de la capucha, sobre su hombro derecho y su rostro.

El guardia había dicho a los policías que el joven se veía triste, o asustado. Les dijo que había pasado por su lado, con las manos vacías, y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Más tarde, después de cenar, Nicolai y Klaus llegaron al departamento. Hablaron con los chicos, y las gemelas les dijeron lo mismo que le habían dicho a Miky, la declaración del guardia. La reacción de los mayores no fue tan explosiva como la de Miky, más se veían muy molestos. Se quedaron en silencio pensando, luego su hermana menor les contó la versión de Eka, y el rostro de ambos cambió, de enojo a confusión.

Una hora después llevaron a Makoto, Rin y Haruka hasta la casa de este último, en auto, sin notar que los seguían.

Cuando Haruka despertó se encontraba en su propia habitación, en su cama. Frunció el ceño al imaginarse siendo cargado como una princesa por Makoto, o Rin, pensó en cuanto lo vio.

Sus amigos dormían pacíficamente en colchones individuales, casi babeando y roncando como osos. Haru sonrió al ver a Rin ahí con ellos. Se alegró de que este volviera a ser como antes, de haber recuperado su amistad.

Salió de la habitación, con cuidado de no pisar a ninguno. Fue hasta la cocina por un

vaso con agua y luego subió para llenar la bañera.

Al sumergirse en el agua se sintió relajado, no solo necesitaba darse un baño, si no también debía pensar, quería estar a solas consigo mismo.

Pensó en varias ideas para hacer que Eka pudiera ver a su hermano de nuevo, pero para poner en práctica cualquiera de ellas, necesitaba hablar con él. Eso no era la parte complicada, ya sabía que les había seguido hasta su casa, de hecho, se preguntaba cuando entraría. Ni siquiera debía forzar alguna cerradura, él había abierto las puertas y las ventanas cuando bajo.

Había transcurrido más de una hora cuando la puerta del baño se abrió en silencio, Makoto no era, eso Haru lo sabía. A través de ella apareció el mismo muchacho que le dio la paliza la noche anterior. Al ver a Haru en la bañera soltó un insulto en ruso, giró el rostro y dijo:

— Esperaré abajo. —

Haru salió y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Esa no era una oportunidad que pudiera darse el lujo de perder. Al bajar se encontró con el hermano de su novia, aguardando en la puerta de atrás.

— ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? — Su voz era grave y fuerte. Aunque estaba susurrando, sus palabras retumbaban por toda la casa.

— Habla bajo, o despertaras a mis amigos. — Dijo Haruka tranquilo. Fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar té para ambos.

— ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Que hacías ayer en la habitación de mi hermana? — Preguntó con recelo.

— Nanase Haruka, soy su novio. — Haruka sonrió al decir esto último. — Ayer estaba acompañándola, para que no se quedara sola en casa.

Él pareció meditarlo un poco y luego habló:

— Lo siento, no debí hacerte esto. —

— Esta bien, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no me hubieras noqueado primero. — Él rió, libremente, como si estuvieran en una reunión de amigos.

Haruka sonrió y rió también, la verdad le agradaba el sujeto.

— Mi nombre es Luka. — Extendió su mano hasta Haruka y este la estrechó.

— Ella me habló de ti. — Haru tomó aire. — Quiero que ella pueda volver a verte. —

Él arqueo una ceja y lo miró con interés. Mientras que Rin y Makoto escuchaban atrás de la puerta.

— Ese bastardo, ni siquiera nos invitó. — Susurró Rin. Makoto sonrió y abrió la puerta para unirse a la conversación.

...

Las vacaciones pasaron a una velocidad increíble, cuando se dieron cuenta ya solo quedaba una semana para entrar. Ese era el primer verano que Rin disfrutaba al máximo. Había estado con sus amigos todo el tiempo y se había divertido mucho.

Habían nadado en la playa, fueron a distintos paseos juntos, hecho días de campo y cosas por el estilo. La mejor parte era, que la hermana mayor de Nitori, no los molestaba a menudo. No porque hubiera perdido el interés en Haruka, sino porque el trabajo de modelo la había obligado a mudarse a Tokio.

Por otro lado la relación de Haruka y Ekaterina iba viento en popa, se veían a menudo y, aunque al principio su noviazgo parecía un poco precipitado, habían llegado a conocer hasta las más pequeñas manías del otro, en un tiempo record.

Pero no eran los únicos que habían comenzado a llevarse bien. Rei y Jully hablaban por mensajes la mayor parte del día, a escondidas de Nagisa, por supuesto. Makoto y Mio también parecían haber hecho "click", y estaban tratando de comenzar una relación.

Por su parte, Rin ya estaba comenzando a aceptar a Mikoshiba como un miembro más de su familia, para alivio de Gou y la madre ambos pelirrojos. Todo, gracias a que Sui había dedicado el cien por ciento de sus vacaciones a convencerlo de que el capitán era una buena persona y no lastimaría su pequeña hermana nunca. Al final Rin se dio por vencido y termino aceptándolo.

Ese día; sin embargo, era especial. No porque fuera bueno, todo lo contrario. Las hermanas de Nagisa partían a Tokio para acomodarse en su nuevo departamento. La semana siguiente iniciarían un nuevo año en la universidad y las despedidas no eran el fuerte de Rin.

Las gemelas no derramaron ni una lágrima, pero a Rin lo traicionaron los nervios y unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon cuando el tren partió. Nagisa no perdió oportunidad para molestar a Rin y, aunque lo negara, Rei lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Por otro lado, Rei y Nagisa se habían unido al plan de unir a Luka con sus hermanos, el cual ya se había puesto en acción, estaban a punto de pasar a la fase dos y nada había salido mal, hasta el momento. Los muchachos sabían que este iba a ser un año interesante para todos.


	9. Preparaciones finales

Miró al cielo, captó el profundo azul claro con sus pupilas e inhaló la suave y característica brisa marina de la zona. A su alrededor, las casas parecían humildes, o al menos no tan lujosas como a las que estaba acostumbrado a mirar. Las escaleras le parecían infinitas; con cada paso que daba, solo deseaba estar en la cima y no tener que acercarse más ahí, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Era lo último, ya no tenía que pasar más cosas a la que sería su nueva casa. Tenía básicamente todo lo necesario para vivir ahí. A un costo, algo elevado, pero que valía la pena por completo. No pensó en lo molesto que sería tener que acomodar todo en su nueva casa. O, en que tendría que acostumbrarse a los extraños hábitos del dueño del lugar. Por el contrario, solo pensaba en los muchos privilegios que la situación le proporcionaba.

Tocó la puerta y un par de ojos verdes lo recibieron. En el rostro del joven resplandecía una encantadora sonrisa. Él se movió a un lado para dejarle pasar y le ayudó a cargar lo último adentro de la vivienda.

Al entrar, se percató que sus cosas ya no estaban en la sala, estaban en, la que de ahora en adelante, sería su nueva habitación. Y dentro de esta, un muchacho rubio y otro pelirrojo, escarbaban en sus cosas. Otro joven de lentes les regañaba, en vano, mientras los otros le ignoraban.

La escena le pareció graciosa, nunca había tenido alguien a quien llamar un amigo, alguien en quien confiar. Y de la nada, cinco muchachos querían ayudarle a reunirse con sus hermanos.

Repasó mentalmente el plan. No podía fallar algo tan sencillo, solo esperaba no darle problemas a nadie. Claro, si vivía en casa de Haruka, podría ver a su pequeña hermana cuando esta visitara a su novio. Él los apoyaría y podría ganarse su confianza. Si entraba al mismo colegio de ellas, podría pasar más tiempo con Miky, así lograría que ella le perdonase. Sus dos hermanos mayores vendrían después, ellos serían difíciles de convencer, pero con tal de recuperar a su familia, haría cualquier cosa. Lo más difícil había pasado ya. Conseguir el permiso de ese bastardo le costó, mucho, y el haberlo conseguido le hacía sentir orgulloso. Más, lo que tendría que hacer a cambio, para compensar lo "invertido" en él por ese hombre, lo llevaba de vuelta al hueco del que intentó escapar.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de dejar atrás sus malos pensamientos y se enfocó en la actual situación.

El chico de lentes acomodaba lo que el rubio y el pelirrojo desordenaban, como las colonias y los artículos de aseo personal en el cuarto de baño, su ropa en el ropero, sus libros en el librero y su uniforme atrás de la puerta. Luka se encogió de hombros y suspiró, al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por desempacar. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Su habitación fue acomodada en sectores, su ropa y zapatos por colores y categoría. En realidad, Luka apenas podía asimilar tanto orden; no es que el fuera desordenado, pero eso era demasiado.

— ¿Eres nadador profesional? ¿Desde cuándo? — Preguntó sorpresivamente el pelirrojo.

— Desde niño... — Respondió el ruso con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos aguamarina.

— ¿Cómo te convertiste en nadador profesional? — Preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo, mientras veía sus medallas de oro.

— El hombre que me adoptó tiene contactos, en ese entonces, vivía para entrenar y ganar...— Suspiró — De esa forma él ganaba mucho dinero, pero al final me cansé de eso y huí... Hasta ahora... —

— Eso lo explica... — Dijo el de lentes, Luka miró confundido. — Tu ropa es cara, al igual que los libros y todo lo demás. Además has estudiado en escuelas privadas bastante costosas, lo sé por los títulos de grado que guardas... — Hizo una pausa para acomodarse los lentes. — Él te obligaba a nadar y a cambio te daba todo esto; sin embargo, se quedaba con todos los premios de las competencias ganadas, por eso huiste. —

— No huí por eso... —

— Entonces, ¿por qué? Debemos saber, así podremos ayudarte. — Dijo una voz a su espalda.

— Me enteré de algunas cosas... — Tragó grueso. — Cosas serias... Cosas que desearía no saber. —

— No tienes que hablar si no quieres, verdad Haru? — El de ojos verdes puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una brillante sonrisa.

— Él es nuestro verdadero padre, se cambió el nombre por varios asquerosos motivos. El muy bastardo le hizo cosas horribles a mi madre, hasta que ella murió... —

— Yo creo que Lu-chan es muy valiente, estoy seguro de que Lu-chan visita en secreto a sus hermanas porque él no sabe dónde están, cierto? —

— ¿Lu-chan? —

— Nagisa-kun, no debería tomar tanta confianza con alguien a quien apenas conoce, es de mala educación. — Nagisa hizo un puchero y continúo probándose la ropa de Luka.

Cuando el ocaso pintó el cielo de carmín, los seis muchachos comenzaron a preparar la cena y alistar la mesa. Y aunque se veía deliciosa, Luka no sintió ganas de comer ni un bocado. Mañana empezarían las clases y debería encarar a sus hermanas, la sola idea le revolvía el estómago. Haruka le aseguró que todo saldría bien, era claro que sería difícil al principio, pero al final todo estaría bien.

Además, Makoto le dijo que todos le apoyarían si las cosas salían mal, eso lo tranquilizó un poco. O al menos lo suficiente como para que, al salir la luna, pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Haruka, por su lado, ya había empezado con su parte del plan. Había comenzado a suavizar la imagen que su querida Eka tenía de su hermano. Muy sutilmente, claro. Él nadador de ojos azules solo quería que ella fuera feliz, que ninguna sombra oscureciera su día. Y él haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

Esa noche Haruka miró la luna a través de la ventana y pensó en que mañana, sus acciones podrían cambiar su relación con Eka, para bien o para mal.

Mikaela se asomó por la vitrina del restaurante y vio a su cita ya esperándola. Los nervios la atacaron y por un minuto casi la convencen de volver a su casa. Casi, pero no... Había esperado por ese momento desde hacía mucho, aunque no lo admitiría frente a Sui y Jully. No les diría que estaba enamorada de Nagisa, de su hermano pequeño. De un muchacho un año menor que ella... Sacudió su cabeza y recordó todas las cosas que la hacían suspirar por el rubio. Sus ojos, su olor, su personalidad, su perfecto y trabajado cuerpo... Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, debía concentrarse, se acomodó el cabello y el vestido y entró.

Nagisa odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía más nervioso que Rei antes de una competencia. No podía parar de pensar en lo que podía pasar. ¿Y si hacía algo incorrecto o desagradable? ¿Y ella se alejaba de él? No, él siempre hacía bromas y ella siempre reía a carcajadas. Pensó, de pronto, en lo hermosa que se veía cuando reía y en lo maravillosa que era.

¿Y si no llegaba?

A Nagisa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, definitivamente tendría que lidiar con un corazón roto en miles de pedacitos. Miró el reloj de nuevo, aún no era la hora del encuentro, faltaban diez minutos. Revisó su bolsillo solo para asegurarse de que la pequeña cajita seguía ahí. Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, no era ni muy fino, ni muy común, estaba bien para la ocasión.

El problema, en realidad, era su reflejo... Peinar su cabello hacia atrás le había parecido una excelente idea, pero ahora no estaba seguro. No quería verse ridículo, por eso había elegido la ropa más varonil que había encontrado en el ropero de sus amigos, mezclándola y creando algo único. También había tomado los zapatos de Luka, eran de su talla y se le veían bien, solo esperaba que no sospecharan nada.

En realidad, se veía muy apuesto, era el centro de atención en el lugar, solo que los nervios no lo dejaban darse cuenta.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, se fijó en la hora, y miró la puerta.

Había estado haciendo eso los últimos treinta minutos, incluso había probado todas las mesas, para asegurarse de haber elegido la más cómoda.

Y por eso quería abofetearse, se sentía como alguien entre Makoto y Rei, más nervioso que un filete de hígado y más ñoño que Rei.

Golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa, llamando la atención de todos, y al instante una idea cruzó por su mente...

¿Y si se iba?

No, no podía hacerlo. Había estado esperando por ese día desde que la vio por primera vez, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera la chica de la que Haruka se había enamorado. Por qué, entonces habría problemas.

Lo que Nagisa sintió ese momento fue amor a primera vista, el más puro y noble. Fue como cae de panza en una piscina, como Rei. Aplastante, asfixiante, justo como se sentía ahora.

Nagisa quería vomitar...

Entonces, ella entró, como un ángel caído del cielo, hermosa...

Y Nagisa sintió nauseas, esta vez del miedo que le revolvía el estómago...

Se acercó a su mesa y le sonrió...

El rostro de Nagisa estaba pálido...

— Nagisa, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido... —

Ella tocó su frente con la suya, estaban tan cerca que Nagisa creyó que ella podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

— Parece que no hay fiebre, que bueno, estaba esperando ansiosa nuestra cita. — Dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Nagisa no pudo más...

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, estar de vuelta en la U puso mi horario de cabeza... Espero poder acomodarme lo más antes posible!

Por otro lado, gracias a las personas que siguen la historia y a esos bonitos comentarios que dejan. Eso me motiva mucho, aunque no lo crean!


	10. Cuenta regresiva

El despertador sonó en la mañana, justo como estaba programado. Nagisa levantó la tapa del móvil, que Sui había dejado en casa, y la desactivó. Se fijó si había algún mensaje nuevo para él, pero no era así.

Algo deprimido se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, pues no podía seguir en cama intentando dormir. Se miró el rosto en el espejo, unas bolsas horribles delineaban el contorno bajo sus ojos. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y no precisamente porque no pudo despegar el rostro del lavado; de tanto vomitar había bajado casi tres kilos, estaba seguro. No, el motivo de su insomnio era la forma en la que había dejado a Miky sola en el restaurante.

El vómito lo tomó por sorpresa y para no descargar el contenido de su estómago en su cita, se levantó de la mesa corriendo, murmurando un, apenas audible, "Ya vuelvo".

Nagisa fue al callejón más cercano y vomitó en el basurero más próximo. Durante hora y media, Miky esperó en el restaurante por él, pero al creer que le había dejado plantada decidió irse, no sin antes enviarle un texto avisando que volvería a su casa.

Texto que Nagisa recibió y no pudo responder, porque, justo cuando iba a hacerlo las arcadas le hicieron botar el teléfono entre el contenido de la basura, dejándolo inservible.

Nagisa solo quería arrojarse al basurero y no salir de ahí nunca más. Al llegar a su casa, entre mareos y más arcadas, encontró sobre la mesa la caja de helado que se había comido antes de partir. Revisó la fecha de expiración y efectivamente, llevaban más de un mes descompuestos.

"Bien hecho, Nagisa" dijo para sí mismo en la regadera.

No era el fin del mundo, al llegar a la escuela se disculparía con ella y le explicaría lo sucedido. Estaba seguro de que ella entendería, o al menos eso esperaba. Si lo pensaba mejor, si se ponía en sus zapatos, ella de seguro estaba furiosa.

Nagisa se estremeció al pensar en cómo sería su bella "covergirl" molesta, probablemente le gritaría un poco, o tal vez solo le ignoraría. Él solo esperaba que su enojo no durara mucho tiempo.

Cuando Nagisa salió del departamento, Rei ya estaba esperándolo. Se dirigieron a la estación y al llegar las chicas no estaban ahí. En realidad no las vieron en todo el camino recorrido de los departamentos a la estación de trenes.

— ¿Pasó algo entre Miky-san y tú? — Preguntó Rei de repente.

Nagisa lo miró un momento para luego sonreír.

— No sé de qué habla Rei-chan, pero ayer me comí una caja completa de helado en mal estado. — Nagisa hizo un gesto de asco y continuó. — Pasé toda la noche vomitando y no pude dormir.

Rei se le quedó mirando y se ajustó las gafas, pero justo cuando iba a replicar el tren se detuvo en la parada de ambos.

Rei y Nagisa se bajaron y comenzaron a trotar hasta la escuela.

Miky, Eka y Mio llegaron más temprano de lo necesario a la escuela, a petición de la primera, quien había estado muy extraña desde el día anterior.

Entraron a la oficina del director y este las miró sorprendido por la puntualidad, luego las felicitó y les indicó el número de clase que les tocaba. A Eka le tocaba en el mismo salón de Mio, la clase uno. Mientras que a Miky en la clase dos, la misma que Makoto y Haruka.

Se dirigieron a la terraza mientras las clases comenzaban, faltaba casi una hora.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Mio.

Miky le miró dudosa, no sabía si sería buena idea contarles lo que había pasado entre ella y Nagisa la noche anterior. Pero no `podía guardárselo para sí misma o explotaría. Tal vez solo había sido un mal entendido, después de todo Nagisa no se veía nada bien anoche.

— No es nada, solo estoy un poco nerviosa. —

Eka y Mio se encogieron de hombros y continuaron mirando hacia el horizonte, ignorando que su hermano iba pasando justo debajo de ellas.

Faltando diez minutos para entrar, Eka divisó la figura de Haru junto a la de Makoto, Rei y Nagisa. Las tres bajaron hasta la entrada para recibirlos y cuando Nagisa vio a Miky acercarse sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Eka saltó a los brazos de Haru y le besó en la mejilla. El nadador de ojos azules se sonrojó un poco, pero ante las miradas pervertidas de otros estudiantes, le devolvió el abrazo y la besó en los labios.

— Haru-chan es muy celoso. — Dijo Nagisa.

— Haru, no hagas eso, hay personas mirando. — Le regañó Makoto.

Haru miró a otro lado y entrelazó su mano con la de Eka, Makoto solo suspiró.

— Buenos días, Mio-san, Miky-san, Eka-san. — Saludó Rei como siempre y ellas respondieron a coro.

Conversaron los minutos restantes hasta que sonó la campana y los siete tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos salones.

La profesora Ama-chan presentó a Miky a sus compañeros y le pidió que se sentara delante de Haru, diagonal a Makoto. A Nagisa, Rei y Gou les tocó en el mismo salón. Rei notó que después de la corta conversación son las chicas en la mañana, Nagisa se había relajado considerablemente. Por último, Eka y Mio se encontraron con la profesora encargada de su clase y otro alumno que llevaba una chaqueta negra con la capucha tapándole el rostro.

La profesora le pidió que se quitara el gorro antes de entrar al salón, así que no quedó de otra, el gorro bajó y dejó al descubierto cabello blanco-plata hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, recogido en una coleta sobre su hombro izquierdo y un flequillo rebelde escurriéndose por su frente. En sus orejas había varios aretes diferentes y sus ojos aguamarina miraban la nada.

Eka se quedó de piedra, su hermano mayor estaba justo ahí, entre apenado y asustado, mirando nada. Mio y la profesora comprendieron la situación y los dejaron a solas. Mientras Mio era presentada a sus nuevos compañeros, ambos hermanos estaban en el pasillo, peleando, uno contra su orgullo y el otro contra el miedo al rechazo, en una batalla por ver quien daba el primer paso y hacía lo que toda su vida había querido hacer, abrazar de nuevo al otro.

* * *

Este capítulo es algo corto, pero ya el otro domingo me pongo al día. Por fin me he acomodado, además puedo usar mis retos libres en la U para escribir, así que no creo que haya más retrasos. Gracias a: Kiara xD, Sheleny Price, Yolii, Polaanne991, Amane Akai y Musuki-chan, por los comentarios y por seguir la historia.


	11. Calma antes de la tempestad

Ekaterina lo miró detenidamente, sus ojos, su complexión física, su forma de vestir. Lo analizó centímetro a centímetro, como si nunca en la vida lo hubiera visto.

Como si fuera un extraño...

Memorias de la niñez la invadieron, ahogándola en recuerdos que solo le rompían el corazón en pedazos diminutos. Recordó al niño que la protegía de las más aterradoras pesadillas. Al dueño de la cama en la que se colaba cuando se sentía sola o sus padres peleaban. El confort que sentía cuando aquel le abrazaba o le acariciaba. Eso no había desaparecido, las sensaciones, los buenos recuerdos, el amor que sentía por él, y el dolor que le produjo su abandono, seguía ahí, calando desde lo más profundo de su corazón, luchando por salir, por explotar en aire.

Así era, ella recordaba todo, a pesar de su corta edad, su memoria guardaba todo para después no caer en los errores, ajenos o propios, del pasado. Como, darle a ese hombre, que estaba inmóvil frente a ella, todo lo que él tiró a la basura sin piedad.

Para ella, ahora él era un extraño...

Ella entró al aula con la mirada vacía, sin vida. Se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros y tomó asiento en el lugar indicado por la profesora. Una mesa para dos, con ambos espacios vacíos.

"Genial" Dijo para sí misma.

Su hermano entró después e hizo lo mismo que ella anteriormente, luego se sentó a su lado.

Los primeros veinte minutos de clases pasaron entre cavilaciones y reflexiones. Años habían pasado desde la última vez que le vio, desde que, entre lágrimas, le rogó que no la abandonara. Pero, si quería entender el camino que él había decidido tomar, debía ponerse en sus zapatos. Él tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella y su hermana, de dos niñas de su misma edad. Una responsabilidad que no le correspondía a un niño.

La vida en el orfanato no era mala, pero no fue maravillosa, era más que obvio que él quería salir de ahí cuanto antes y esperar por sus hermanos se les hacía eterno.

Pensó en todas las veces que la añoranza de poder, tan solo, hablar con él le había hecho llorar. Pensó en las noches en vela en la que sus dulces palabras le habían hecho tanta falta. Y en lo feliz que se ponía cuando se enteraba que él había ido a visitarla.

Sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro derecho y vio una nota en su escritorio. Miró al lado confundida, su hermano señalaba a la profesora bajo la mesa. La profesora repitió la pregunta que había formulado dos veces ya:

— Ekaterina- san, ¿puede decirnos el resultado de la operación que está en el pizarrón? —

Ella miró la pizarra, el problema, nunca fue buena en matemáticas, y ese problema no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, para ella. Entonces, miró la nota en su escritorio: 324.

— ¿324? —

— Exacto. —

La profesora la miró de reojo y continuó con la clase. Ella miró a su hermano, a su lado, prestando atención. Su hombro seguía tibio, la sensación de su mano en su piel la llenó de añoranza y ese gesto... Aún, después de tantos años, él seguía pendiente de ella, seguía cuidándola. Sin dudarlo, llegó a una conclusión.

Al terminar la lección, ella se aferró a su chaqueta y le pidió que la acompañara arriba, a la terraza. Mio se había ido antes, seguro para contarle a Miky.

¿Cómo reaccionaría su hermana?

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la terraza y él miraba el horizonte con sus manos aferrados a la maya. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar, Miky irrumpió en el lugar.

— Piensas que puedes venir aquí y todo será como antes... — Vociferó.

Detrás de ella Haruka, Makoto, Mio, Rei y Nagisa, entraron faltos de aire.

— No te lo dije para que hicieras un escándalo. — Le regaño Mio.

— Tu no hables, — Siseó, — Vamos habla, dile donde te estas quedando. —

Luka ni siquiera la miraba, su vista seguía clavada en el horizonte.

— Haruka le ofreció una habitación en su casa, desde hace un mes. Ellos lo sabían y no dijeron nada. —

— ¿Es cierto, Haru? — Preguntó Eka.

— Solo quería ayudar... — Dijo esquivando su mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te patearon el trasero y vienes a buscarnos? ¿Ya recordaste que tienes hermanos?—

— Miky- chan, él solo quiere... —

— ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan importante, Nagisa? Yo creí que te importaba... Ya no quiero hablar contigo, nunca más...—

El rostro de Nagisa se ensombreció, sin poder hablar o defenderse, de repente todo se volvió un caos, Rei intentaba defender a Nagisa y Makoto atender los reclamos de Mio. Haruka miraba a Eka, preguntándose si ellos también terminarían... Entonces...

— Cierren la boca todos. — Gritó Eka. — Mikaela, Mio, ellos solo tienen buenas intenciones. Onii-san también, somos una familia, somos amigos, y estamos en la escuela, no griten. —

Miky giró el rostro avergonzada por su reacción y cerró la boca. Eka continuó...

— Si Onii-san necesita ayuda, es nuestro deber ayudarle, porque somos hermanos y los hermanos están juntos en las buenas y en las malas, aunque hayan peleado. ¡Discúlpense ambas! — Ordeno.

Ambas se disculparon...

— No han cambiado nada, Mikaela sigue tan escandalosa como siempre. Mio no deja de meterse en donde no la llaman. Y tú, tan dulce como siempre. — En su rostro se dibujaba una brillante sonrisa, mientras que Miky y Mio hacían pucheros. — No saben cuánto lo siento... Yo nunca...—

Su disculpa se vio interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo de Eka, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y devolvió el abrazo, al cual se unió Miky, y poco después Mio.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, hablaron y arreglaron las cosas, la campana sonó y regresaron a clases.

Ese día, al ocultarse el sol, las estrellas brillaron como nunca antes, porque a la mañana siguiente, las cosas serían diferentes.

…

Klaus y Nicolai debían admitirlo, estaban más nerviosos que una novia minutos antes de su boda. El pastel en el horno amenazaba con quemarse, la salsa con secarse y la comida con arruinarse. Klaus sacaba el pastel de carne del horno, con las mangas enrolladas y la camisa a medio poner, Nicolai se ponía la corbata mientras ponía la mesa y Haru cuidaba de la comida con su típica expresión seria, aunque por dentro el estómago se le encogía y amenazaba con devolver la caballa con salsa Lizano y piña del desayuno.

Miky y Mio subían y bajaban buscando accesorios que habían dejado tirados por toda la casa, a veces solo en medias, o con vestido, otras veces con pantalones y blusa distinta. Nagisa había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían cambiado de ropa, pero miraba entretenido la escena, no todos los días esa casa parecía estar en caos. Generalmente, ellos seguían un riguroso horario, casi militar, pensó con ironía. Sin embargo, hoy las cosas habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

Comenzaron el día dos horas después de lo estipulado, por lo tanto las compras del desayuno se habían atrasado. El almuerzo estaría listo para la una y no para las doce, como habían planeado, por suerte, los cinco nadadores habían decidido llegar antes para ayudar con las preparaciones. Por este motivo, Haruka y Rei se encargaban de la cocina, mientras que Makoto, Rin y Luka ponían la mesa en la terraza. Sí, el invitado para el almuerzo era Luka había llegado antes y como aún no estaban listos, decidió ayudar.

A la una en punto del sábado, los cinco hermanos, Mio, Gou y los cinco nadadores, estaban en medio de un cálido almuerzo familiar, al que habría asistido Mikoshiba, si Rin le hubiera dicho, como se lo había prometido a Gou. Fue un reconfortante almuerzo que unió más a la familia, a todos en realidad.

…

Si darse cuenta, dos meses habían pasado. Luka seguía durmiendo en casa de Haruka, debido a que sus hermanos aún no sabían todas las pestes que planeaba su padre, bueno, Nicolai y Klaus sí. Él se los había dicho el mismo día de la reunión, que planeaba tomar la custodia de las muchachas y buscaba cualquier manera de sacar dinero de ellos. Pero, no lo hacía, porque aún no sabía dónde vivían.

Ese hombre malvado y ambicioso estaba en Tokio, usando todos sus contactos para dar con ellos, para hacer su próxima jugada. Luka les dijo como trabajaba, una vez que hallaba a su presa la hostigaba hasta que esta se diera por vencida. Ese hombre jugaba sucio y era una completa basura. Luka les contó que era miembro de una red de prostitución y que estaba metido hasta las orejas en toda clase de negocios sucios, además de deudas.

La razón por la que quería la custodia de una escritora famosa y una modelo reconocida mundialmente era simple, dinero. Y lo obtendría por las buenas o las malas, Luka sabía que él sería capaz de hacerles cosas horribles si se negaban a cooperar. Por eso huyó y las buscó, para advertirles sobre el peligro que se ceñía sobre ellos. Luka sabía que estaba a punto de dar con la ubicación de sus hermanos, así que era ahora o nunca.

No todo era tan malo, Luka tenía un as bajo la manga, tenía pruebas. Pruebas sobre los negocios sucios, que lo señalaban a él como socio, además de algunos colegas y cómplices. Tenía grabaciones donde él mismo se echaba la soga al cuello. Esas pruebas eran vitales, no podía darse el lujo de jugar con ellas tan fácilmente, debía ser precavido.

Más, ahora, tenía a dos miembros del ejército ruso de alto rango, uno médico y otro con amigas influyentes. Luka les dio las pruebas, ellos las pusieron en el lugar más seguro que conocían, un lugar que nadie sabía que existía, solo ellos dos. Los tres eran tan astutos como su madre, quien antes de morir, también había dejado evidencia de la clase de persona que era su marido. Las muchachas serían mayores de edad en un mes, él no tenía tiempo.

La trampa estaba lista, solo era cuestión de esperar que la reina diera un paso fuera de su lugar y sería un jaque mate perfecto. El rey estaba en la mira, su caballo lo había traicionado.

Las competencias de natación empezarían pronto, ese era otro tema que tenía con los nervios de punta a todo el mundo. El director de Iwatobi amenazó a los chicos, con que si no ganaban o al menos quedaban en segundo lugar cerraría la piscina para siempre. De modo que los nadadores estaban entrenando con todo para ganar. Alcanzar a Rin les fue difícil, pero después de un duro régimen de Goro-san, que incluía hasta una saludable dieta sin pizza o dulces, lo lograron. Los nadadores habían mejorado no solo en su técnica, sino también en rapidez, casi a punto de alcanzar al pelirrojo y al mismo Haruka, si este no hubiera mejorado el doble, con tal de poder zambullirse en la piscina después de clases.

Incluso Mikoshiba estaba asombrado, los cuatro nadadores estaban cabeza a cabeza con la imperial Samezuka, y eso le llenaba de ganas de competir contra ellos. Rin, por su parte, se había sometido a sí mismo a un régimen como el de Goro-san con tal de estar por delante de sus amigos, porque, admitámoslo, Rin no perdería contra ellos, por más cariño que les tuviera.

— Rei, no saques tanto la cabeza. —

— Nagisa, flexiona más los brazos. —

— Makoto, patea más fuerte. —

— Haruka, las manos, no golpees el agua, húndete en ella. —

Eso era todas las tardes, desde que Goro-san era el entrenador.

— Luka, nadas como mi abuela, concéntrate muchacho. —

Y sí, Luka tenía permiso de nadar en la piscina con ellos, ya que era el nuevo miembro del equipo.

— Ahh, mira la espalda de Tachibana- san. —

— Nanase- sempai es tan apuesto. —

— Es una pena que no podamos entrar al equipo, el entrenador dijo que éramos muy lentas. —

— Al menos podemos verlos entrenar. —

— Detrás de la valla, porque solo Mio-san, Gou-san, Miky-san y Eka-san, pueden pasar y verlos de cerca. —

— Escuche que Nagisa-san está saliendo con Miky-san. —

— Eso no es justo, solo porque ellas son famosas… —

— Mimi-chan, es compañera de Tachibana-sempai y Nanase-sempai, y dice que ambos le dijeron que estaban interesados en alguien más. —

— Nanase-sempai es novio de Ekaterina- sempai, parece que se conocieron en vacaciones. —

— Ahh, ¿por qué los buenos se van rápido? —

— Yo creo que Rei-san no tiene novia, además está en el equipo de atletismo. —

— Rei-san es genial. —

Y esas eran las típicas conversaciones que se escuchaban detrás de la maya que rodeaba la piscina, conversaciones a las que los nadadores eran ajenos. Pero, las chicas no. Ni siquiera Rin se escapaba de los comentarios de las alumnas. Cuando llegaba a entrenar era uno de los que más llamaba la atención.

Las alumnas siempre hacían comentarios del físico de él y Makoto, al ser los más altos y musculosos, eran los que más alabanzas se llevaban. En segundo lugar, Haruka, él llamaba la atención de las chicas por su personalidad fría desde mucho antes, pero desde que Goro-san y Gou comenzaron a trabajar en los nadadores, a las alumnas de la secundaria pública Iwatobi, se les habían alborotado las hormonas.

Rei y Nagisa no se quedaban atrás, ellos debían rechazar a un promedio de dos chicas por día, a veces a la misma, ambos, más de una vez.

Pero, no era tan malo, ellos disfrutaban de la atención de ciertas celosas más a menudo, en especial Makoto.

Mio le prestaba más atención a su querido Makoto, se colgaba del brazo del nadador de ojos verdes y hacía mala cara a cualquier chica que lo mirase. Y no es que a Makoto le molestara, muy al contrario le encantaba ver a su querida princesa celosa.

A veces, se ponía especialmente cariñoso con alguna chica "x", elegida al azar, solo para provocar los celos de Mio. Ella despertaba ese lado oculto y enterrado en las profundidades del subconsciente de Makoto, ese lado salvaje y asesino, como el de una asesina de ballenas.

Él podía ser un amor con todo el mundo, pero Mio sabía que había algo más que, tal vez, solo Haruka conocía. Algo que la hacía sentirse cohibida al lado del imponente nadador, pero que al mismo tiempo, le encantaba.

Y Mio sabía que a Makoto le encantaba ponerla celosa, y eso la enfurecía, más, a ese juego podían jugar los dos.

Porque Mio sabía jugar muy bien…

Mio dejó de prestarle tanta atención a Makoto y comenzó a observar las prácticas del club de atletismo en vez de las de natación, fingiendo que miraba al pobre de Rei. Makoto no era idiota, sabía que ella lo hacía a propósito. Aun así, las ganas de ahorcar a su amigo de lentes lo controlaban hasta el punto de tener que ser golpeado por Haruka, con el codo, para que se controlase.

Mio y Makoto estaban jugando a estirar una cuerda que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento, haciendo hervir las ganas de estar en los brazos del otro. Pero era demasiado orgullosos como para darse por vencidos. Porque, quien diera el primer paso sería el perdedor, y ninguno quería perder.

Sin embargo, el juego estaba por acabar, y ellos pronto carían en la red que ellos mismos tejieron, era cuestión de tiempo.


End file.
